IL lupo: Le loup de Rome
by Shadows of Samhain
Summary: Dans la belle Rome, Il lupo chasse et pourtant, un secret le rend humain. Qui est cette étrange personne que cache l'assassin des templiers ? Ezio voit alors une vérité qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé.
1. Prologue

_**Alors, voilà, j'avais une histoire dans mon ordi, et je me suis dit que je pourrais la publier. Retour dessus, vérification de l'orthographe, un coup de pouce et la voilà !**_

 _ **Nous partons en italie à la bella Roma !**_

 _ **Je souhaite avoir votre avis sur cette fiction. ^^**_

 _ **Assassin's creed appartient à Ubisoft ( union des Bretons indépendants soft ) XD !**_

* * *

 ** _Assassin's creed : Le loup de Rome._**

 ** _Prologue_**

L'immense jardin était entouré de mur de pierre, empêchant les passants d'admirer le jardin d'un des plus riches marchands de Rome. On y trouvait de nombreuses fleurs venant des quatre coins de l'Europe, mais aussi de nombreux arbres ainsi qu'un petit étant au centre où nageaient de petits poissons multicolores. Il y a bien des années, les amoureux venaient se perdre dans ce jardin d'éden pour se retrouver. Cependant, le jardin fut muré. Laissant ainsi seuls les habitants de la demeure en profiter.

Alors que dans les rues vivaient les pauvres et les badauds, le maitre des lieux ferma son jardin pour y conserver un secret. Son secret était jeune, les cheveux blond blés flottant dans le vent. Un teint pâle bronzé avec le soleil. Une petite fille qui rêvait de voir le monde mais qui ne pouvait pas sortir de sa demeure.

Un jeune garçon courrait dans les rues, entre ces mains, un maigre morceau de pain chipé sur un étalage à la fauvette. Le garçon entendait les lourds pas des soldats le rattraper. Il fixa alors le mur, rapidement, il monta sur les caisses entassées et attrapa la branche de l'arbre pour s'y hisser. Il descendit alors dans le jardin secret. Il se cacha dans les buissons, profitant de sa cachette pour mordre dans son maigre repas avec avidité. Il vit plus loin dans le jardin un pommier. Son estomac grogna de faim, voyant de quoi se nourrir en plus. Il avança dans le jardin doucement, faisant tout pour ne pas être entendu. Il leva la main vers l'un des fruits rouges.

\- Qui est là ?

La voix le surprit. Il se cacha derrière l'arbre et regarda. Il y avait une petite fille. Aussi petite que lui. Portant une belle robe alors que lui portait des haillons sales. Elle avançait maladroitement dans sa direction. Il continua à rester dans l'ombre, espérant que l'enfant n'appelle pas ces parents lorsque son estomac le trahis.

\- Tu as faim ? … Tu veux manger une pomme ?

Le garçon avala nerveusement sa salive et sortit de sa cachette. Ne sachant que dire. Mais il remarqua que la fille ne le fixait pas. Elle regardait dans le vide. Il nota avec stupeur une chose. Ces yeux étaient pale. Ils étaient blancs. Elle était aveugle. Comme quoi, on peut tout avoir mais manquer l'essentiel. Cependant, elle souriait et attrapa à sa plus grande surprise une pomme pour la lui lancer.

\- … tiens ! … Pour toi. … Il n'y a jamais personne qui vient dans le jardin ni dans la maison pour me voir. Même si c'est la faim qui t'a fait venir.

\- … heu … merci …. Désolé d'être rentré.

La petite fille se mit à rire et le garçon croqua avidement dans le fruit. La fillette s'assit au bord de l'étant, trempant le bout de sa main dans l'eau. Le garçon mangea plusieurs pommes avant d'en prendre une et l'apporter à l'aveugle. Celle-ci renifla l'odeur avant d'attraper maladroitement le fruit.

\- … Je m'appelle Adriana et toi ?

\- On m'appelle Il Lupo.

\- Le loup ? jolie nom.

Le garçon rit un peu gêné. Il se frotta la tête, détournant la tête lorsqu'il se prit un peu d'eau. Un rire cristallin résonna à ces oreilles. Adriana avait décidé que l'arroser était une bonne idée. Prit dans le jeu, il commença à son tour à lui lancer de l'eau. Pendant un long moment, les deux enfants jouèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ? Toi là ! qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Une voix froide venait d'émerger de la maison. Un homme richement habiller en sortit armer de son épée. Il Lupo comprit rapidement que l'homme ne chercherait même pas à comprendre. D'un mouvement il remonta dans l'arbre et descendu dans la rue.

\- Adriana ! tu n'as rien ? ce vaurien ne t'a rien fais ?

\- … papa … je m'étais fait un ami … pourquoi tu l'as chassé ?

\- Tu es trop fragile. Il aurait pu te tuer. Je mettrais un garde pour qu'il te protège.

\- Mais …

Lupo avait tout entendu depuis la rue. Il avait une amie. Mais elle était toute seule. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la revoir. Oui, il se promit de revenir. Plusieurs fois voir tous les jours.

* * *

 ** _voila donc un premier apperçut. Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis car comme vous le savez, c'est la nouriture de l'écrivain ^^_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre sur Il Lupo ^^. Je vois que la curiosité vous à titilé alors, voici de quoi abreuver la curiosité, tout du moins, un petit peu^.**_

 _ **Assassin's creed appartient à Ubisoft. Et l'histoire vient de moi.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Le loup, l'aveugle et l'assassin._**

Bien des années étaient passé depuis leurs premières rencontres. Et même si le temps s'était écoulé, ils ont continué à se revoir. Il Lupo rencontra Fiora et son mentor et devint un assassin à la solde des Borgia. Peut-être qu'un jour, avec l'argent qu'il se faisait, il pourrait faire sortir Adriana de sa prison d'or et d'ivoire dans laquelle son père l'avait enfermé. Peut-être même empêcher les mariages arrangés qui lui était destiné.

Cependant, le père d'Adriana, l'un des maitres templiers, le voyait seulement que comme une sorte de parasite pas digne d'appartenir à la cause du père de la compréhension. Comment un homme si aigri avait pu avoir une fille si belle et si gentille ? Ça, l'assassin se le demandait encore en sautant du toit pour se rattraper à la fenêtre d'une vieille chambre.

Il sortit une autre tenue de son armoire, moins reconnaissante que celle qu'il portait lors de ces meurtres. Un pourpoint noir avec une cape sombre. Un pantalon simple ainsi qu'une paire de botte de cuir.

Il sortit dans la rue, observant la ville depuis la plèbe. Voyant les assassins marcher sur les toits ainsi que les voleurs. Mais il n'était plus Il Lupo, l'assassin sans âme mais seulement Lupo. Un homme parmi t'en d'autre qui a été un jeune vagabond et un voleur. Mais il est surtout un ami.

Il remonta les maisons et les jardins. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant sa destination, il fixa les alentours, vérifiant l'absence de danger. Puis, il monta sur le muret qui était devenu bien petit depuis longtemps. Dans le jardin, il vit les différents gardes somnolés. Il avança silencieusement dans les arbres avant de sauter sur le mur de la maison et gravir jusqu'à la fenêtre d'une des chambres. Il entendait le son d'une harpe jouant un air enjoué bien connu dans les rues de Rome. Elle avait dû l'entendre depuis sa prison d'or. Lorsqu'il posa le pied dans la chambre, le son s'arrêta.

Adriana tourna la tête vers lui, son regard toujours aussi vide mais son visage montrait sa joie. Elle avait bien grandi la petite fille du jardin. Elle était devenue bien plus belle que la plupart des femmes de Rome ou d'Italie qu'il avait rencontrée. Même Lucretia devait pâlir d'envie à la beauté pure de la jeune dame.

\- Lupo ! … Je sais que tu es là.

\- _Buongiorno bella signora._

\- Arrête ton charme. … Tu sens le sang … tu es blessé ?

\- Non. T'inquiète.

\- Sers-toi si tu as faim.

Elle pointa de la tête un panier de fruit. Il s'installa sur la chaise, croquant la pomme qu'il avait prise et écoutant la musique qui avait recommencé. Mais il sentit dans l'air que quelque chose dérangeait Adriana.

\- Un souci ? je te connais depuis longtemps Adriana. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te gène.

\- … Le sang que tu portes … C'est ce que tu fais ?

\- … Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Maintenant, je suis dedans jusqu'au cou. … Que deviendrait un garçon comme moi, orphelin, vivant dans les rues. …

\- Je suis désolée. …

\- Il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ?

\- … aujourd'hui, mon père a amené un homme dans la maison. Cet homme respirait le meurtre et la satisfaction dans ce qu'il faisait. Même si s'était mal. … Il m'a fixé comme un objet. Mon père a alors parlé de me marier. Encore.

La main de Lupo se sera instinctivement de rage et ces dents se serrèrent. Adriana le sentit. Elle posa son instrument et posa sa main sur celle de Lupo.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Ne considère pas que ce soit ta faute. … Je suis une fille et aveugle. Je suis juste née pour assouvir les désirs de mon père.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Un garde frappa quelques instants plus tard à la porte.

\- Signora ? vous allez bien ? y-a-t-il quelqu'un avec vous ?

Lupo serra doucement ces doigts sur la main de son amie, lui faisant ainsi comprendre sans parole qu'il partait. Il sauta de la fenêtre alors qu'Adriana répondit qu'elle était seule.

L'assassin des templiers reprit son chemin. Mais ce que lui avait dit Adriana resta dans son esprit. Il retourna à sa petite mansarde et se rhabilla comme Il Lupo. Puis, il prit le chemin de la taverne de Fiora.

\- Lupo ? tu tombes à pic. J'ai une exécution à te confier.

\- … qui ?

\- Un marchand qui a refusé de se mettre sous la protection de Messere Tosi.

Tient ? Le père d'Adriana n'avait pas réussi à convertir tous les grands marchands de Rome. C'était amusant. Le jeune homme soupira, conservant néanmoins le silence.

\- Pour le paiement …

\- J'ai une demande …

La femme templier fut surprise. Habituellement, il ne posait jamais de question et ça la surprit. Néanmoins, chaque mission avait été faite avec une grande rigueur.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- Je veux connaitre l'homme à qui le messere Tosi a promis sa fille.

\- Ahhh ! Je vois. … Je le sais déjà. … Il s'agit du baron de Valois. Notre seigneur Cesare a vanté la beauté et a proposé un gain. Le messere Tosi a alors proposé sa fille. Bien qu'aveugle, elle est d'une rare beauté.

Lupo se sentit résigné. Néanmoins, il ne parut nullement affligé par la nouvelle. Fiora fronça les sourcils, soupçonnant quelque chose.

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour le mariage arranger ?

\- … Je l'ai entendu en passant dans la rue pas loin de la maison des Tosi. La fille semblait parler avec un des gardes sur son mariage. Et vu que le seigneur est l'un des membres des templiers.

\- Je sais. bien, voici ta mission. Mais fais très attention. Les assassins deviennent de plus en plus compétents.

Il Lupo attrapa son parchemin et prit la route vers le sud de Rome où se trouvait sa cible. Dans l'un des quartiers près du colisée. Donc, non loin du repère des assassins. C'était dans cette zone qu'ils étaient le plus actifs.

* * *

Lupo fixait le cento ochi qui lui indiquait la maison du marchand. Tout du moins, la maison dans laquelle les assassins l'avaient mis en « sécurité ». C'était juste une maison comme une autre. Donc, un endroit facilement trouvable. Si ça avait été le repaire des assassins, là, ça aurait été dur. Le voleur le salua avant de disparaitre sur les toits. Lupo descendit dans la rue, fixant les alentours.

Il avança jusqu'à devant la maison de sa cible, notant la présence de plusieurs assassins. Il était attendu. Mais il n'avait nullement le cœur à se battre cette fois ci. Ni à faire couler le sang. Adriana n'aimait pas qu'il tuait ce qu'elle considérait comme des innocents. Elle détestait son père. Elle détestait les templiers et détestait sa vie. Lupo le savait. Alors pourquoi était-il templier ? Pourquoi baissait-il la tête face au seigneur Tosi ?

Il monta sur l'une des maisons et avança à pas de loup jusqu'à derrière l'un des assassins. Au vu de la tenue, c'était l'un des novices. Il posa sa main sur la bouche de l'homme et serra son second bras autour du cou du novice. Après plusieurs minutes à se débattre, l'homme tomba dans l'inconscience. Puis, il sauta vers le second qui ne l'avait toujours pas repéré. Il frappa alors d'un coup sec la tête de l'homme avec son poing, l'envoyant à son tour dans l'inconscience.

Il poussa la porte de la maison, trouvant de dos un homme lisant tranquillement derrière son bureau un immense livre. Il Lupo est un chasseur. Et toujours sa proie finie entre ces mains. Sans douleur et dans le silence, il plongea sa lame dans le cœur du marchand. Il laissa le corps sans vie tomber au sol.

Il s'arrêta un instant, fixant sa victime. Encore une sur son tableau de chasse. Il ferma les yeux de l'homme avant de sortir lorsqu'il évita une flèche d'arbalète. Il leva les yeux et sentit son sang quitter son visage. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes dorénavant sur le toit en face de la maison. Parmi les personnes armées, le grand maitre Ezio Auditore. Celui-ci leva la main tel un signal.

Rapidement, le templier referma la porte pour que celle-ci encaisse les nombreux carreaux d'arbalète. Lupo se maudit pour le coup. Il fixa la maison, voyant bien qu'il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni porte arrière. Sa seule sortit était par devant. Il fouilla ses poches, trouvant par miracle une bombe fumigène. Ça gênerait assez les assassins pour qu'il puisse disparaitre dans les rues de la ville. Il regarda par les fissures de la porte, voyant parfaitement les ombres descendre des toits rapidement pour se diriger vers lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez prêts de la porte, Lupo lança sa bombe fumigène. Le nuage enveloppa la place et Lupo en profita pour fuir de l'endroit. Cependant, une ombre se dressa juste devant lui. Le mentor des assassins se tenait juste en face de lui, attendant avec sa lame sa venue.

Ezio soupira, fixant le jeune templier avant de lancer son assaut. Lupo mit en travers du chemin de la lame l'une de ces dagues. Puis, il attrapa son épée et répondit à l'assaut. Même si il ne pouvait se targuer de tenir tête au maitre des assassins. Il pouvait au moins survivre pendant un temps pour trouver un plan. Mise à part mourir tué par les assassins, il ne semblait pas avoir grandes options sur le coup. Une douleur lui transperça le bras. L'un des assassins venait de lui tirer une flèche en travers de son biceps.

Il maudit tous les dieux des enfers ainsi que tous les assassins. Cependant, en tournant sa tête vers sa blessure, il aperçut un cheval laisser seul juste à quelques pas de lui. Malgré la blessure à son bras, il fouilla sa poche, espérant trouver une seconde bombe fumigène. La chance était avec lui. Il la lança au pied du mentor avant de tourner les talons et se précipiter vers le destrier. Il connaissait la légende du regard du mentor des assassins, mais ça lui ferait gagner les précieuses secondes qui lui manquaient pour fuir.

Il sauta sur le destrier, l'élançant au triple galop, mettant ainsi une certaine distance avec les assassins. Un jour, à force, il ne s'en sortirait pas de ces affrontements. Et le voilà partie pour aller faire une visite à Malfatto. Il retourna son regard, fixant Ezio Auditore qui rengainait son arme. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas tué de novice ni d'assassins, ces derniers pourraient le laisser un tant soit peu tranquille. Cependant, en arrivant face à la maison du docteur des templiers, celle-ci était étrangement vide et silencieuse. … peut être parti en ville ? Et lui qui avait le bras en sang. On pouvait le suivre à la trace avec une trainer de sang pareil. Sa tête tournait par le manque de sang mais il fallait qu'il tienne.

\- Il doctore Malfatto est mort … Vous ne le saviez pas jeune homme ? Il tuait les puttanas dans les vieux quartiers. Quelqu'un l'a tué.

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui sortait de chez lui. Malfatto mort ? Il n'avait pas été mis au courant. Fiora était surement partie vers le Vatican pour la réunion et les médecins étaient trop curieux et informaient parfois les assassins.

Il remonta doucement les quartiers mécaniquement lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'interpeller.

\- Lupo ? c'est toi ? je te sens.

Il tourna sa tête, reconnaissant avec stupeur la maison d'Adriana. Il était allé mécaniquement jusqu'à chez elle. Et vu qu'elle passait ces journées dans le jardin, elle pouvait entendre et sentir toutes les personnes qui passaient dans la rue. Il avança sa monture jusqu'au pied du mur et le gravit avec plus de difficulté qu'à l'accoutumer. La jeune fille le regardait avec un air de curiosité. Mais lorsque son nez se contracta, il comprit qu'elle savait pour sa blessure. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Chacun de ces gestes, de ses mouvements. Elle les sentait et les entendait.

\- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre. … j'aurais de quoi te soigner.

\- … c'est bon. Ne prends pas cette peine.

\- Lupo ! C'est un ordre !

Elle était remontée. Elle remonta vers la maison faisant signe aux gardes d'aller voir s'il n'y avait pas de visiteurs impromptus de l'autre côté de la propriété car elle se sentait observer. Les gardes partants, Lupo profita pour passer avec son bras blessé. Adriana monta les marches de sa chambre, cherchant avec ses mains et son nez ce qui lui permettrait de soigner la blessure. Rapidement, elle trouva des morceaux de tissus propres, une cruche d'eau, de l'alcool ainsi que des herbes médicinales. Elle avança doucement dans sa chambre avant de s'assoir sur la chaise et demander à Lupo de s'installer juste en face d'elle. Avec attention, elle passa ces mains autours du morceau de flèche qui restait. Lupo se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de laisser une aveugle s'occuper de sa blessure, mais il était trop vaseux pour bien réfléchir.

\- … ma nourrice m'a appris à soigner. Faut bien que je me débrouille seule. Attention, mord dans quelque chose pour ne pas hurler.

L'assassin attrapa un de ces couteaux et mordu la dague avant de poser sa main sur celle d'Adriana, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était prêt.

La jeune fille se saisit du morceau de bois, regardant si la pointe avait été enlevée. Puis, elle regarda dans quelle direction allait l'objet. Elle s'en saisit à pleine main et le retira d'un coup sec. Lupo se raidit mais n'émit aucun son. Le moindre son pouvait faire ramener à la vitesse de l'éclair tous les gardes de la propriété. Surtout que si le père apprenait qu'il était dans la maison, il était mal.

Adriana attrapa les morceaux de tissus et les appliqua sur la plaie. Elle avait beau être aveugle, elle n'allait pas laisser un ami cher blessé. Et c'était montrer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller. Si seulement son père pouvait le voir. Qu'il arrête de la voir comme une poupée de porcelaine. Et encore moins comme un jouet ou un objet à vendre au plus offrant.

Lupo se laissa tomber contre le mur de la chambre, s'endormant après ce qui lui était arrivé. Adriana soupira avant de lui donner une légère tape sur la tête et le recouvrir d'une couverture.

\- Mon pauvre Lupo. … Pourquoi te donner tant de peine alors que tu détestes ce que tu fais ? … Pourquoi venir encore et toujours alors que mon père veut te tuer.

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce, avançant à l'une des cheminées allumées de la maison, elle jeta au feu le morceau de flèche et les morceaux de linge sanglant, cachant ainsi la preuve que Lupo était venu.

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre, respirant ainsi le bon air de Rome et écoutant à nouveau la rue et sa vie. Mais une ombre la fixait depuis un toit de la maison d'en face.

\- Signora Tosi ? … Il y a un problème ?

\- Aucun. Quand mon père revient-il ?

\- En fin d'après-midi signora.

\- Merci. … Je ne veux pas être déranger dans ma chambre. Nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Bien signora.

Le soldat partit, laissant ainsi seule Adriana se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle attrapa sa petite guitare et joua un air doux pendant que Lupo dormait. Elle le réveillerait plus tard.

* * *

L'assassin fixa un instant la maison et la jeune femme. … Il était curieux voir ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait suivi l'assassin des templiers jusqu'à cette villa. Découvrant ainsi l'existence de la fille du signore Tosi, l'un des alliés financiers des Borgia. Pourtant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait aucune envie de le dire à son mentor. La jeune fille était innocente, c'était sûr.

\- Novice ? ton rapport.

L'homme sursauta en voyant derrière lui le dit mentor. Il baissa les yeux avant de soupirer et parler.

\- Il Lupo est rentré dans le jardin de cette villa. … Elle appartient aux Tosi. L'un des financiers des Borgia. Cependant, j'y ai vu une jeune fille aveugle qui semble s'être s'occupé de l'assassin.

\- Je l'ai vu aussi. Autre chose ?

\- Je vais faire une enquête sur l'implication de Tosi dans les échanges actuels. Ça pourrait nous permettre de trouver où se trouve le banquier Mentor.

\- … La jeune fille me semble innocente dans l'affaire. Que notre guerre ne l'impact pas outre mesure. Pour Il Lupo, laisser le. On peut au moins lui admettre ça. Il est doué pour nous échapper mais il n'a pas tué l'un des nôtres. Disons que ce sera simplement une dette effacé.

\- Bien mentor.

Le novice partit du toit, laissant Ezio observer la maison avec attention. La jeune fille était une énigme. Parmi tant de rouge et d'ennemie, trouver une innocente était impressionnant.

* * *

 ** _Je vous laisse sur cette note, mettant ainsi en scène le contexte. bonne lecture et n'hesitez pas à me laisser des Reviews.  
_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Salut la compagnie, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de IL lupo ^^. On va retrouver notre chasseur des templiers et sa jeune amie aveugle.**_

 _ **je remercie les lecteurs qui ont bien voulu faire des reviews ;)**_

 _ **assassin's creed appartient à Ubisoft (union des breton indépendant soft XD)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : à cœur perdu._**

\- C'est pour cela que nous, templiers, nous devons …

Lupo clignait des yeux tellement il s'ennuyait. Si ça continuait, il allait s'endormir littéralement sur la table. S'il avait eu le choix, il serait bien, là, tout de suite, à jouer dans l'auberge du renard assoupie en civil sans que les assassins ne le remarquent. … Ou peut-être sur les bords du Tibre à dormir au soleil. Voir peut être trouvé un moyen que Adriana arrête ces leçons pour l'après midi et vienne avec lui se promener dans les jardins.

Dernière option à mettre au placard. Le père Tosi semblait être sur le qui-vive en ce moment. Pas moyen de venir plus de quelques minutes discuter avec elle sans qu'il ne débarque la voir. Tout mielleux, rappelant la grande joie qu'elle devait ressentir à avoir été fiancée avec un riche et noble seigneur français. Rien que cette pensée l'emplissait de rage. Pourquoi les assassins ne réduisaient ils pas au silence l'odieux personnage ?

Il s'arrêta un instant dans sa somnolence en repensant à ces dernières pensées. C'était quoi son problème ? Il était jaloux ou quoi ? C'était sa meilleure amie.

\- _Lupo ?_

\- _Hmmm ? oui Signore Baltasar?_

\- _Des nouvelles circulent dans les hautes sphères. … Ezio Auditore aurait détruit une des armes en construction il y a moins d'un mois. Un canon. … Et maintenant, il s'intéresse au banquier._

\- _En quoi ça m'intéresse ?_

\- _Il faut trouver sa source. On soupçonne un traitre dans l'ordre. L'assassin ne doit surtout pas connaitre l'identité du banquier._

Le message était reçu, il devait trouver les failles voir les éliminer. La joie quoi. Il n'avait que ça à faire. Et pourquoi pas, t'en que son mentor y était, d'aller directement dans le repaire des assassins se suicider ? C'était vraiment la pire journée de sa vie. Peut-être que Fiora aurait des informations. Dommage qu'elle n'était pas venu à la réunion, elle lui aurait trouvé une occupation, comme compter le nombre de fois que Lucretia Borgia piquait une crise de colère amoureuse. Troisième depuis le début de la réunion. Et une quatrième qui suit. Sa vie était un enfer.

Lorsque l'heure de la libération sonna, il prit rapidement le chemin des Tosi. Adriana pourrait peut-être avoir une bonne idée pour la suite des évènements. Ou il serait accueilli par une crise de nerf par la jeune fille car elle avait à nouveau rencontré le français. Le baron de Valois avait laissé une impression qui était … sombre dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

Depuis sa première rencontre, elle se plaignait d'être aveugle, une première depuis qu'il la connaissait, mais aussi qu'elle soit une fille ou qu'elle n'ait pas le courage de, reprenant ces mots, coller une dague là où le soleil ne brille pas chez cet imbécile congénital. Mais qui l'écouterait à part lui ? Personne. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider mais le père Tosi saurait tout de suite que c'était lui qui l'aurait fait sortir.

Il remonta rapidement les rues, évitant ainsi les patrouilles des assassins qui se faisaient en ce moment pour repérer le banquier. Il arriva devant le jardin, entendant des coups d'épées être donné. Les cours de l'après-midi. L'art et la manière de se défendre. Il monta sur l'un des murs, observant les gardes se faire battre par Adriana qui était plus que furax. Ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Son maitre d'arme arrêta la leçon.

\- Bravo signora Adriana. Vous êtes devenue une bien forte manieuse d'arme. Et aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours.

Lupo siffla tel un oiseau, faisant connaitre sa présence à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci comprit rapidement le message.

\- Oui. On va dire que j'ai trouvé une bonne motivation. Mais je pense que pour le reste de la journée, je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Messieurs.

Elle avança noblement vers le banc du jardin et se saisit de son bâton de marche pour rentrer dans la maison. Les gardes se tirèrent vers leurs postes, se tenant les nombreux bleus qu'ils avaient. Le maitre rangea son matériel avant d'à son tour, quitter le jardin. Il Lupo sauta alors dans l'arbre et monta jusque dans les appartements d'Adriana. Trouvant alors cette dernière avec une lame, en train de finir de tuer une innocente plante verte. … La colère était vraiment là.

\- Adriana ? le français t'a déplu à ce point.

\- Cet être abject ? Je ne veux même pas en parler. … Je n'en peux plus. … Je suis un objet que l'on traine de gauche à droite. Je suis une sorte de poupée à vendre pour la gloire et la grandeur. Présenté à des mondanités qui bavent à m'en dégoutter par leurs actions, leurs odeurs, leurs pensées que je sens. Lupo ! tu es bien un des seuls qui me comprennent. Avant, il y avait ma nourrice et ma mère. Mais depuis leurs morts, je me sens de plus en plus enfermer. Prisonnière.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait avec autant de colère et de rage. Mais aussi de peine. Elle avait beau garder ces discours sur qu'elle était la fille de son père. Qu'elle se devait d'être une bonne fille obéissante. Mais elle pensait bien autre chose.

\- Lupo. … Je voudrais partir. Loin, très loin de mon père. Loin de ces manigances. … loin des templiers et leurs doctrines infâmes. Car ils n'ont rien compris à l'être humain. L'être humain est imparfait, c'est pour ça qu'il est si attrayant.

\- … mais ton père lancerait des mercenaires à tes trousses. Et en étant aveugle …

\- Je le sais. je le sais que trop bien. Pourquoi dois-je avoir ce supplice de ne pouvoir voir le monde ? de ne pouvoir le voir qu'à travers les yeux des autres ? est-ce une sentence divine ?

\- Arrête. … Aujourd'hui, juste pour aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui, tu vas voir Rome. Mais pas par la bouche de quelqu'un mais par toi-même. Je pense que tu en as un peu marre de vivre dans cette prison.

Adriana se tourna confuse vers Lupo. Ce dernier chercha dans l'armoire de la jeune Tosi une cape et la lui mit dessus, couvrant ainsi son visage et ces habits riches. Puis, il lui attrapa la main, l'invitant à le suivre.

\- Lupo … ils vont savoir.

\- Je te fais voir Rome pendant une heure. Dans une heure, tu reviendras ici comme si tu n'étais jamais partie.

\- … Je … D'accord.

Il lui attrapa les bras pour les passer autours de son cou. Puis, il sauta dans l'arbre au pied de la fenêtre. Adriana se retint de crier. Elle se serra plus fort à Lupo qui la fit avancer sur la grosse branche de l'arbre. Elle avança à pas hésitant. Utilisant son bâton pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant ces pieds. Puis, Lupo sauta sur le muret. Il attrapa la branche d'arbre, la tirant un peu plus vers celui-ci.

\- Écoute ma voix. Tu sauras où sauter Adriana. Comme quand on était petit.

La jeune fille tendit l'oreille alors que Lupo se contentait de chantonner une petite ballade pour rassurer son amie. Elle tata avec son bâton la distance avant de prendre avec courage son élan et atterrir sur le mur. Lupo lâcha la branche et lui attrapa la main.

\- Tu vois ! c'était simple.

\- Parce que tu étais là pour me guider. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire seule.

\- Mais si, tu étais bien plus agile et rapide que moi quand on était petit. Voir plus courageuse.

\- Il y a courage et stupidité Lupo.

\- Je sais.

Ils descendirent dans les rues avant de se diriger vers le sud de Rome. Entre temps, Lupo s'arrêta juste au pied de sa maison et dit à la jeune fille de l'attendre. Il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes. Il monta se changer. Pendant ce temps, Adriana entendait les enfants jouer non loin d'elle. Mais aussi les hommes et les femmes vivre dans les rues. Elle huma l'odeur des étals de fruits non loin. Une personne de petite taille tomba juste à ces pieds et émit des sons de pleurs. Un enfant venait de tomber juste devant elle.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- … sniff ! … Je me suis écorché le genou. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Je vous ai déranger signora.

\- Mais non.

Elle se baissa à son niveau, utilisant le son de la voix de l'enfant et l'aida à se relever. Ce dernier se frotta le genou tout en retenant ces larmes de couler. Adriana passa ces mains sur le visage de l'enfant, découvrant les traits de ce dernier. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil de peur. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains douces de la Tosi lui essuyer les larmes et lui frotter avec attention les cheveux, il émit un léger rire gêné.

\- Oh ! mais vos yeux. …

\- Oui. Je suis aveugle.

\- Ah bon ? J'allais dire que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux aussi bleu. C'est très joli.

\- Merci. Personne depuis un long moment ne m'avait fait un tel compliment sur mes yeux.

\- Et moi ? je compte pour des prunes ?

\- Mais toi, tu es mon meilleur ami Lupus. Ton rôle est de me dire des compliments. Répondit Adriana avec humour.

Lupo s'esclaffa de rire. L'enfant le salua, lui et Adriana, avant de repartir en courant vers ces amies. Adriana attrapa le bras de Lupo pour qu'il lui serve de guide.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Je vais t'emmener au renard assoupi. C'est une bonne auberge non loin de prairie et ruine. Et les gérants sont vraiment sympathiques.

\- Je te suis.

* * *

Lupo ignorait que quelqu'un les suivait. Une des assassins l'avait repéré. Mais écoutant les deux, elle comprit que le garçon tentait de faire sortir de la morosité dans laquelle était la jeune fille. Mais de là à l'emmener à l'un des bars assassins … c'était étrange. Elle continua à suivre les deux jeunes mais elle attrapa l'un des voleurs.

\- Vas chercher rapidement le mentor. Vite.

L'homme partit en courant vers l'ile Tibérine. L'assassin regarda les deux avancer jusqu'au pont avant que Il Lupo siffle et un cheval arriva. Il fit monter sur la selle la jeune fille avant d'emmener sa monture jusqu'au renard Assoupi. Là, elle fut surprise lorsque plusieurs des jeunes voleurs s'occupant de l'auberge le saluèrent comme si c'était un habitué. C'était peut-être lui l'espion et non pas Machiavel comme le grognait La Volpe. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. C'était Ezio qui venait d'arriver.

\- Un souci ?

\- Oui et non. … J'ai suivi Il Lupo. Il est allé chez les Tosi. Mais la suite m'a surpris. Il fallait que je vous le montre.

Le maitre assassin rentra dans le bâtiment et vit dans un coin de la salle Lupo jouant au dé avec la jeune fille aveugle. Celle-ci semblait sourire avec un plaisir certain. Elle et son ami semblaient être heureux. Cependant, il nota qu'à son entré, le templier se dressa et remonta sa capuche un peu mieux pour ne pas être reconnu. Il s'avança à la table, amusé pour le coup de la tension qui se lisait sur le corps du jeune homme.

\- Lupo ! j'ai fait quoi comme résultats ? Lupus ?

\- … Heu …

\- Vous avez fait un 11 signora.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Ezio. Elle était réellement aveugle. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui saisir la main. Au contact de celle-ci, la jeune fille eut comme un frisson d'inquiétude. Mais Ezio tira la main jusqu'aux dés pour montrer ces dires. Adriana respira. Sentir Lupo aussi alarmer la stressait légèrement. Mais l'homme lui semblait agréable. Par contre, Lupo venait de lui saisir le bord de la robe comme se tenant à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle entendit l'homme se déplacer pour s'installer juste en face d'elle.

\- Une partie signora avec moi ?

\- Je veux bien mais j'aimerai d'abord connaitre votre nom.

\- Je Suis Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

\- Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. … Je suis Adriana da Roma. Et mon ami tendu comme une épée est Lupo. Ou lupus. Ça dépend de son humeur.

\- Un plaisir signora Adriana. Commençons ?

Elle se saisit des dés et les lança. Elle avait obtenu un sept. Ezio joua à son tour tout en conservant son regard vers les deux. Il nota avec étonnement qu'en présence de la jeune femme, l'assassin des templiers semblait comme un allier. Alors que la jeune fille pouvait être considérée comme une personne de confiance. Ça l'étonnait grandement. Mais en même temps, il était amusé par les réactions du garçon. Le voir se tendre comme un fil de rasoir. Buvant nerveusement son verre tout en conservant son regard vers lui. Il Lupo était prêt à défendre la vie de son amie jusqu'à la mort.

Puis, l'ambiance se détendit et Lupo accepta de participer. Mais si se faire plumer par le mentor des assassins n'était pas amusant, voir se dit mentor se faire plumer par une aveugle le faisait jubiler. Cependant …

\- Adriana. … Il faut rentrer. … On va remarquer ton absence.

\- Messere Ezio. … ce fut un plaisir mais …

\- HALTE ! Au NOM DES BORGIA !

Une patrouille venait de franchir le seuil de l'auberge. Lupo savait ce qu'il allait suivre. C'était un contrôle de routine, mais parfois, les hommes ne se gênaient pas pour se servir au nom des Borgia. Et dans le terme se servir, ça comptait aussi les bijoux ou les bourses des hommes et des femmes présentes.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Adriana est à subir cette humiliation. Il avait déjà son couteau prêt à défendre bec et ongle. Seulement, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Beaucoup de personnes présentes étaient prêt à défendre leurs biens. Ezio fixa l'un des voleurs et lui fit un signe de tête. Celui-ci acquiesça à la surprise du templier et se précipita vers les gardes. Il attrapa la bourse de l'un d'eux avant de s'enfuir par la porte. Lupo comprit plus ou moins comment s'en sortaient les assassins avec des techniques pareils mais aussi avec des gardes aussi stupides.

Adriana se mit à rire à la stupidité des hommes. Mais l'heure passait et ils n'étaient toujours pas repartit. Ezio vit bien que la panique venait de ce _temps_ manquant. Alors que Lupo faisait grimper sur son destrier Adriana, le mentor des assassins siffla pour que le sien arrive. Lupo le fixa avec une certaine interrogation. Surtout lorsque Ezio lui donna la longe entre ces mains.

\- Si la jeune fille ne rentre pas chez elle, elle va avoir des ennuis n'est ce pas ?

\- … oui … Merci.

Le mot lui écorchait les lèvres. Mais en même temps, il était reconnaissant pour ce que venait de faire l'assassin. Si il était assassin et que c'était Cesare Borgia, jamais il n'aurait eu ce traitement. Non, Cesare l'aurait occis avec violence et douleur. Il pouvait reconnaitre ça à Ezio et à ces assassins, ils avaient le respect de l'adversaire.

Les deux chevaux s'élancèrent rapidement et en quelques minutes de galop, ils arrivèrent au pied de la prison d'or. Lupo vit au coin de la Rue le maitre de maison rentrer dans sa demeure, appelant sa fille.

Il aida Adriana à se hisser sur le muret. Puis, les deux reprirent le chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller. Arriver devant la fenêtre, on pouvait entendre la porte de la chambre se faire frapper. Lupo sauta sur le rebord avec Adriana accroché au cou. Il monta rapidement et la jeune fille se glissa rapidement sous les couettes de son lit alors que Lupo repartit. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit seulement la porte s'ouvrir. Le père semblait ne s'être aperçut de rien.

\- Ma fille. Tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler ?

\- Désolé, père, je dormais profondément. Ma leçon d'escrime m'avait épuisé.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle. Demain soir, nous allons à la soirée du banquier.

Adriana esquissa un maigre sourire. Mais bon, que pouvait-elle dire ? Rien. Son père parlait déjà des retombés. Elle entendit dans le jardin le départ de son ami. Elle repensa alors à l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré au Renard Assoupie. … Ezio Auditore. L'ennemi des templiers. Le grand maitre de l'ordre des assassins … Il savait qui elle était, mais avait été un parfait hôte. Il avait cette présence rassurante qu'elle n'avait qu'avec Lupo ou sa mère. C'était ironique. Elle avait offert sa confiance à ce qui serait un ennemi aux yeux de son père. Mais pour le cheval, ça, c'était à Lupo de se débrouiller.

* * *

Lupo fixait l'animal qui était à côté de son cheval. Celui-ci mangeait la pomme que le templier lui tendait pour l'amadouer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? La moindre des choses serait de le ramener mais il n'était pas stupide au point de se lancer dans la gueule du loup. C'était lui le loup que diable. Il attrapa la longe des deux chevaux et les tira en direction de l'ile Tibérine. Là, il laissa celui du mentor des assassins seul et repartit en direction du bar de Fiora. Il avait une mission à faire. Il avait assez trainé.

Ezio le fixait depuis le haut de son toit avec son assassin.

\- Ce garçon me surprendra toujours. … Vous avez des nouvelles pour notre affaire ?

\- Oui, le Senator Troche vous attend pour la livraison de l'or. Il a eu un rendez-vous avec les agents du banquier. Il n'attend plus que vous veniez.

\- Soit, j'arrive.

* * *

 _ **Pauvre petit lupo ^^. je le martyrise XD!**_

 _ **allez, je vous laisse sur ce et à la prochaine fois.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Salutation amis de la lumière de la bella Roma. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec notre cher Lupo et sa belle Adriana dans les rues de Rome._**

 ** _Assassin's creed appartient à nos Cher Ubisoft et Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : buena notte.**_

Adriana se sentait mal à la fête du Banquier. Les gens sentaient l'alcool, la luxure. Tout pour déplaire. Et son père pouvait se révéler pire que tous. Elle l'avait entendu amener trois filles au banquier, elle en était sûre. Mais le son émit par les trois femmes disparues. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Elles étaient mortes entre les mains abjectes de l'homme.

\- Signora ? vous voulez quelques choses ?

\- … rien Sonia. Vas t'amuser. Je suis bien ici. Mais reviens vers moi si il s'intéresse à moi.

\- Si vous voulez signora.

La suivante partit rejoindre la fête alors qu'Adriana soupira de lassitude. Les gens buvaient, mangeaient, faisait la fête. Lupo était de l'autre côté de la ville pour régler des soucis des templiers. Elle était sûre que c'était son père qui avait fait envoyer le jeune garçon très loin pour être sûr qu'il ne vienne pas discuter avec elle.

\- Eh bien ? si je m'attendais à vous voir ici seule Signora Adriana.

\- … Messere Ezio ?

La personne s'assit juste à côté d'elle sur le banc. Il n'émettait aucun son. C'était assez impressionnant pour la jeune aveugle car elle pouvait sentir de nombreuses personnes même si elles étaient discrètes mais l'homme était dur à repérer.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous soyez intéressé par ce genre de festivité.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix messere. …

\- Et votre ami ?

\- Envoyer à l'autre bout de la ville juste pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas là.

Le mentor des assassins fronça les sourcils. Le banquier était inatteignable pour le moment mais la jeune Tosi pouvait peut-être lui apporter des réponses si elle le voulait bien. Et vu qu'elle ne semblait pas porter son père dans son cœur, alors peut être voudrait-elle bien lui divulguer quelques informations. Pourtant, sa curiosité sur le jeune assassin des templiers l'empêchait de poser ces questions.

\- Pourquoi votre père refuse que vous vous voyiez ? vous avez l'air pourtant de vous connaitre depuis des années.

\- C'est exact. … Lupo fuyait un marchand à qui il avait volé une pomme parce qu'il avait faim. Il est rentré dans le jardin de ma maison. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait un autre enfant en face de moi. Mes parents avaient trop peur … enfin, mon père. Il me voyait comme une sorte de poupée de porcelaine et il me voit toujours ainsi.

\- Vous vous connaissez donc bien.

\- Oui. Il est venu plus tard. Au début, c'était seulement pour manger les pommes de l'arbre mais aussi pour apprendre à lire. Il espionnait mes leçons quand les précepteurs me marquaient sur une tablette en cire les lettres, je l'entendais frotter son doigt sur le sol pour imiter le signe. Depuis, il vient presque tous les jours me voir. Il ne veut pas me laisser toute seule comme le fait mon père.

\- Vous vous sentez prisonnière ?

Adriana hocha seulement la tête et présenta la fête de la main. Puis, elle posa sa main devant son regard.

\- Lupo est mes yeux. Il voit pour moi. Me parle du monde qu'il voit. Je crois que c'est le seul de mon entourage qui comprend mon malheur. … Et mon père ...

Ezio vu la colère dans la déclaration. La jeune fille était en colère contre son propre père. Il aurait pu dire qu'Adriana était gâtée mais il sentait que c'était une toute autre forme de colère. Pas une colère parce que l'on a refusé un cadeau, non, elle était plus profonde.

\- Il me présente comme un article, un objet. Parle à ma place alors que je suis doué de parole. Me rabaisse toujours en me rappelant sans cesse mon manque de vue. Mais aussi et surtout, il ne me voit que comme un objet pouvant l'aider à monter un échelon social.

\- Mariage arrangé ?

\- Avec un français. Ce _baron de Valois._ Que la peste emporte cet homme infâme !

Son mouvement de colère fit rire l'assassin. La musique reprit et Adriana semblait avoir lâché son sac. Elle soupira, bougeant au rythme des instruments.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette dance ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes morose et je pense qu'un peu de plaisir pourrait vous sortir de ça.

\- … vous êtes quand même dans une fête templier. … Et vous êtes le chef des assassins. … Lupo avait raison en disant qu'il vous manque sérieusement une case.

Ezio ne put que rire car il entendait sa petite sœur. Adriana et Claudia devraient bien s'entendre. La jeune fille émit un sourire avant de s'arrêter et fixer une direction.

\- La dernière. …

\- Pardon ?

\- Un quatrième corps est sorti sans vie. … un vrai charcutier.

Ezio se tourna alors dans la direction qu'avait prise Adriana de la tête. Il vit alors plusieurs gardes sortirent discrètement une des courtisanes qui semblait sans vie alors que le banquier revenait à la fête.

\- C'est lui que vous allez tuer ce soir ?

\- … Vous êtes bien curieuse.

\- … Je … je pourrais vous aider.

L'assassin se tourna vers la jeune aveugle qui s'était redressé vers lui et le chercha doucement de la main. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le traina parmi les danseurs de la piste. Les gardes ne firent même pas attention à eux. Ezio posa sa main dans le dos de sa jeune cavalière et celle-ci posa la sienne sur son épaule. L'assassin comprit. Elle allait l'aider à traverser les gardes sans qu'aucun ne soupçonne sa présence. Il lui murmura alors doucement à l'oreille.

\- _Pourquoi m'aider ? je suis pourtant votre ennemi._

\- _Seulement l'ennemi de mon père. Pas le mien. Et le banquier a tellement tué comme Cesare qu'il serait temps que quelqu'un leur montre le véritable sens de la vie._

\- _Vous les détestez._

Le visage de la jeune fille prit un air sérieux. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi elle faisait ça mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle était dans une prison chez elle. Elle se sentait enfermer dans cette croyance stupide des templiers. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle la détestait. Lupo, sans le savoir, lui avait fait découvrir un sentiment qui n'était pas des moindres. La liberté. Mais parfois l'homme empêche cette liberté. La pervertie. Il tut pour cela. Et certain pour le plaisir.

\- _Je les hais de tout mon être. Je les ai entendus les tuer. Toutes, j'ai entendu leurs derniers soupires. Leurs suppliques qu'on les épargne. Même mon père riait en les tuant._

\- _Bene ! Vous avez confiance ?_

Adriana esquissa un sourire. Ezio enclencha alors sa lame empoisonnée. La jeune femme sentit contre son dos le plat de l'arme. L'assassin fit danser Adriana jusqu'au banquier. Puis, il érafla la peau poisseuse de l'homme avant de s'éloigner doucement de la zone.

Il entraina en marchant doucement vers la sortie des ruines Adriana. Celle-ci retourna légèrement la tête durant le trajet. Puis, elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Il est tombé. … C'est sa voix qui s'est éteint ce soir.

\- Le poison a agi assez vite. … Merci pour l'aide. Dois-je vous déposer quelques pars ?

Adriana ne sut vraiment répondre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne d'atterrir juste en face d'eux deux dans la ruelle. Elle entendit le son d'une épée qu'on dégaine.

\- Écarte-toi d'elle, assassin !

Elle reconnut avec surprise Lupo. Ezio esquissa un sourire. Le garçon avait quand même réussi à venir et le voilà à défendre bec et ongle la jeune aveugle. C'était assez amusant pour l'assassin. Il ignora le garçon et se tourna vers sa cavalière improvisée de la soirée.

\- Mia Signora, ce fut un plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec vous ce soir. Mais sachez que même si vous êtes aveugle, vous voyez le monde dans son ensemble bien mieux que la plupart des gens qui peuvent voir. Et je dois vous féliciter car vous l'appréciez à sa juste valeur.

Ezio fit un léger baisemain à Adriana alors que Lupo s'approchait toujours en garde. Il attrapa la main d'Adriana et tira la jeune fille derrière lui tout en gardant menacer de l'épée l'assassin. Celui-ci effectua une courbette, amusé et il disparut dans les ombres. Lupo respira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers son amie. Il vérifia rapidement si elle avait la moindre blessure mais rien.

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que …

\- Il a été parfaitement civil Lupo. … Et je dois avouer. J'ai apprécié ma soirée avec lui.

Le garçon se tendit et prit un air jaloux. La rage montait de plus en plus en lui mais fut coupé court quand Adriana continua.

\- Si la soirée avait continué. Je suis sûre que j'aurais été la prochaine victime du banquier. Je l'ai senti me fixer plusieurs fois ainsi que Cesare. Mon père m'avait laissé seule avec une des servantes. Ezio Auditore m'a au moins permis de quitter leurs champs de vision.

\- Tu … tu es sûre ?

\- Sonia me l'avait confirmé. … Lupo. Aide-moi à rentrer.

Le jeune homme attrapa avec douceur la main de la jeune fille et commença son chemin vers la Villa Tosi sans se soucier des cris d'alarmes des gardes. Le banquier était mort. Mais il s'en fichait. L'homme l'avait presque mérité à son gout rien qu'après avoir regardé la jeune Tosi.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux devant la maison. Lupo se sentait quand même jaloux vis-à-vis de l'Auditore. C'était son rôle de protéger Adriana. C'était sa mission. Pas à l'autre dragueur. En plus qu'il avait osé faire un baisemain à Adriana le révolta. Cependant, Adriana le tira plus vers elle.

\- Je voulais te remercier Lupo pour la dernière fois. … Tu ne sais pas à quel point je voulais sortir de ma prison d'or et de tissu. Et comme toujours tu viens lorsque j'en ai le plus besoin. Tu es comme mon chevalier en armure.

Elle posa maladroitement ces lèvres sur le coin de la joue du garçon. Mais à cause de son infirmité, elle était très proche des lèvres de Lupo qui frissonna au contact. Elle avança alors vers la porte de sa maison, laissant statufier Lupo. Elle frappa à cette dernière et le garde la fit entrer. Le garçon resta de longue minute, les doigts caressant l'endroit où il avait reçu le baisé. Il ne put que rougir et sourire béatement.

Il s'en retourna vers les quartiers pauvres, là où il vivait. Il marcha à la clarté de la lune sur les toits de Rome. Il fixa les étoiles de longues minutes pendant son voyage lorsqu'un bruit l'interpella.

\- Je crois que je devrais remercier ta jeune amie, Il Lupo.

Il se retourna, épée à la main, fixant Ezio qui s'était installé contre une des cheminées. Lupo constata qu'il avait mécaniquement prit la direction de l'île Tibérine. Il maudit pour le coup son inattention mais Ezio lui fit un signe de la main, l'intiment à se calmer.

\- Je pense que je vais te faire amende honorable. … Voir une promesse.

\- … laquelle ?

\- Aucun assassin ne portera la main sur la jeune Adriana Tosi. Et je sais que cette hypothèse t'inquiète car tu écartes tous les assassins que tu trouves du quartier des Tosi.

\- … Merci. …

\- Mais sache que toi, tu n'auras peut-être pas cette chance.

\- … Je le sais. Je le sais depuis le jour où j'ai commencé à porter le titre de templier.

Ezio hocha la tête, conservant du regard Lupo. Puis, souplement, il sauta dans le vide pour disparaitre dans la nuit. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Lupo sentit un poids se retirer. Au moins, Adriana n'aura aucun préjudice de la part des assassins. Son père, peut-être, mais elle sera en sécurité. …

* * *

Ezio arriva au quartier général et y trouva Machiavel. Il s'approcha de son ami.

\- Amico mio. Le banquier est mort.

\- Si, je l'ai appris. … mais diable j'aimerais connaitre la façon dont tu t'y es pris car les gardes parlent d'un fantôme.

\- Aah ! peut-être un fantôme accompagné d'une jeune fleur.

\- Pardon ?

\- La petite Tosi m'a aidé à m'approcher et m'éloigner du banquier facilement.

\- Tu l'as donc rencontré ? Une bien gentille enfant. Dommage que son père n'ait pas son esprit. C'est une personne très intelligente.

\- J'ai remarqué. … Machiavel … Penses-tu que le linceul d'éden pourrait lui donner la vue qu'elle n'a jamais eu la chance d'avoir ?

\- Je pense que oui. … pourquoi cette question ? tu ne voudrais pas …

\- Non. Simple curiosité.

L'assassin repartit, laissant l'érudit sur son questionnement. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse si un jour la jeune Tosi souhaite réellement quitter sa prison et qu'elle demande son aide. Peut-être qu'il fera plus pour une jeune personne qui le méritait vraiment.

* * *

 _ **Et couper. nous remercions les acteurs et les prions de rester dans la renaissance italienne. Leo voudrait finir tranquillement son tableau sans avoir toujours un qui se ballade.  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir frères assassins (ou templiers pour ceux qui le sont). Me voici de retour de la tombe (non, je n'ai pas fais de nécromancie).**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre pour notre petit lupo ^^.**_

 _ **Je rappelle qu'Assassin's creed appartient à l'union des bretons indépendant soft (UBISOFT de son doux prénom) et l'histoire de moi.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : trahison du temple.**_

Lupo entendait ulcérer les Borgia encore en vie. Certains d'entre eux parlaient d'un traitre au sein de l'ordre. L'assassin ferma son visage, pensant à ce qu'avait fait Adriana. Si son père le savait, elle allait le payer très cher. Il ferait tous pour empêcher que cela s'apprenne. Il pouvait au moins remercier les assassins d'avoir fait circuler la Rumeur qu'une assassin c'était infiltré à la fête pour aider de l'intérieur le mentor. Mais le seigneur Tosi avait été fou de rage lorsqu'il s'aperçut à la fin de la fête que sa propre fille avait disparu et était simplement rentré dans la maison avec lui.

Lupo se frotta la plaie qu'il avait dorénavant sur le flanc car l'homme, dans sa rage, l'avait attaqué. Heureusement qu'il avait été entrainé par Fiora et Baltasar car sinon, il serait mort. Depuis, il n'approchait plus la maison des Tosi. Adriana lui avait supplié de ne plus venir car son père s'était promit de lui tordre le cou de ces propres mains. Et depuis la mort du banquier, chaque allier des Borgia devenait soit paranoïaque, fou ou retournait simplement sa veste.

Il regarda depuis la tour, la maison de sa meilleure amie au loin. Le jour des fiançailles approchait à trop grand pas mais aussi celui du mariage. Bientôt, elle se fera effacer de l'existence de Rome et envoyer en France entre les mains du baron de Valois.

De rage, il frappa les tuiles du toit, les envoyant dans le vide. Sans le savoir, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'observait attentivement. Un arlequin avec un air un peu fou. Ce dernier s'approcha de son camarade morose, le menaçant de sa dague. Lupo sursauta, frappant avec violence le templier qui l'avait attaqué mais son adversaire se mit simplement à rire en le pointant du doigt.

\- Mon petit loulou, si j'avais été un assassin, tu serais mort.

\- … tu insinues, le fou, que je baisse ma garde ? Ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque je t'aurais collé la correction de ta vie.

\- Ohhh ! ne serait-il pas en colère le petit loupiot à Baltasar ?

L'arlequin se mit en équilibre au bord du toit sur ces mains, fixant toujours Il Lupo. Ce dernier se rassit contre la cheminée, sortant de sa poche l'un des livres que lui avait offert Adriana. Une histoire assez intéressante écrit par un certain du Bellay. Bien qu'il ne fût pas trop poème, l'auteur avait un certain style qui ne laissait pas de marbre.

\- Sinon ? qu'est ce qui te chagrine ?

Il releva la tête vers le templier qui semblait plus sérieux dans sa question. C'était rare. Ça pouvait même se compter sur les doigts de la main.

\- … Peut-être le fait que le père Tosi veut m'étriper, j'ai rien.

\- Aaahh ! j'en ai entendu parler. Va savoir pourquoi, il a accéléré les fiançailles de sa fille. Elle part à la fin de la semaine pour la caserne du baron de Valois. Le maitre Tosi semble avoir peur de quelque chose.

\- Des assassins peut-être. Il est l'un des plus gros marchands de Rome. Ainsi que l'un des financiers des Borgia. Il sent que les assassins ne vont pas tarder à être à ces trousses.

\- Si ! au fait. Il signore Baltasar t'attend, il a une mission.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

Lupo soupira, rangeant ces affaires éparpillées sur le toit. Il fixa la maison de son amie au loin sentant le froid emporter son cœur. Cependant, L'arlequin semblait avoir autre chose à ajouter.

\- Tu es au courant que la dernière mission de Fiora à mal tourné ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui ! un assassin était là à attendre elle et son camarade. Heureusement pour elle, elle a réussi à échapper à l'assassin en plongeant dans le canal.

\- Elle n'a pas de chance. Surtout depuis que Malfatto a tenté de la tuer il y a quelques mois.

\- Si. Elle a dû être heureuse d'apprendre qu'il est mort entre les mains des assassins.

Il lupo hocha la tête par réflexe avant de descendre dans la rue et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Baltasar était là à faire les cent pas. Comme préoccupé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il le vit, il s'approcha.

\- Lupo, depuis plusieurs semaines, plusieurs des templiers meurent. Et nous n'avons plus de nouvelle des adeptes de Romulus au sud de Rome. Par-dessus le marché. Le marchand Tosi demande une escorte pour sa fille jusqu'au baron de Valois.

\- … Je ne suis pas dans l'escorte, tu le sais, ça fini toujours mal car je frappe celui que j'escorte car il me sort par les yeux. Voir ceux qui l'accompagnent. De plus, je te rappelle que messere Tosi a promis de mettre ma tête sur un pieu si je parais encore une fois devant lui ou sa fille.

\- Si, mais j'ai besoin que tu ailles voir les adeptes, puis que tu fasses le tour de nos hommes et nos alliés. Le grand Maitre Rodrigo Borgia est inquiet du manque de nouvelle de nos alliés.

\- Ça je peux le faire. J'ai rencontré au fait Cahin, tu me l'avais envoyé.

\- Oui, il cherchait sa sœur lorsque je lui suis tombé dessus. … Préviens le aussi des nouvelles. Il fera partie de l'escorte.

Lupo hocha la tête avant de partir pour l'une des planques des adeptes de Romulus. Même s'il reprouvait du plus profond de son être ces païens infâmes. Il se devait d'obéir aux ordres et d'aller trouver les membres du temple dans les caches de Romulus. En quelques dizaines de minute, il arriva en face de la bouche d'égout. Il descendit dans le conduit mais fut frappé par quelque chose. L'odeur. Une odeur putride. Une odeur qu'il connaissait trop bien. Celle d'un cadavre en train de pourrir.

Il avança, sa lame sortie, dans les conduits. Il buta sur quelque chose, en baissant les yeux, il vit le cadavre vieux de plusieurs jours d'un des adeptes. Plus il avançait dans les galeries, plus il en trouvait. … il en avait froid dans le dos. Il y avait une trentaine de cadavre aux quatre coins de la cache dont surtout les templiers infiltrés dans les groupes.

Il sentit quelque chose bouger derrière lui, en se retournant, il eut juste le temps d'esquiver la dague d'un des adeptes. Ce dernier semblait bien vivant pour le coup.

\- Calme-toi mon frère. Je suis Lupo, je viens rencontrer les adeptes. … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Un démon, un monstre. C'était comme si on tentait d'attraper le vent. Il a dit qu'il allait s'occuper des derniers. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une clé.

Lupo fut incertain mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait du mentor des assassins car les clés en question ouvraient une crypte dans les ruines. Et la dernière clé venait d'être transmise au cardinal qui rédigeait les sermons des adeptes de Romulus. Qui les guidait depuis l'ombre.

Prit d'un doute, il remonta le conduit et sauta sur son cheval qu'il balança au triple galop. Il arriva sur le Vatican se dirigeant directement vers la grande église où se tenait le sermon des cardinales. Malheureusement, les cloches et les échos des gardes lui répondirent. Un meurtre venait d'être fait dans l'église.

\- Un assassin a tué un des cardinales. Il l'avait poursuivi tout en haut de l'église.

Il savait maintenant, Ezio avait fini son travail avec les adeptes. Sans tête pensante à leur tête, les adeptes étaient voués à disparaitre. Il fallait qu'il retrouve les autres rapidement pour les prévenir.

\- Oye ! Lupo !

Il se retourna pour voir le forgeron Oberlin avec son marteau. Celui-ci semblait assez essoufflé. Il posa ces grosses mains sur ces genoux pour reprendre de sa course folle.

\- … J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles.

\- … le chef des adeptes de Romulus est mort. Je le sais.

\- Pardon ? … Encore un ?

Lupo fut inquiet parce qu'il allait suivre. Son camarade se frotta la tête, rageur avant de fixer l'assassin dans les yeux.

\- Cahin et Caha viennent de mourir.

Lupo perdit toutes ces couleurs. Les arlequins venaient de mourir ? Pourtant … pourtant.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai vu Cahin il y a moins d'une heure.

\- Eh bien, Baltasar vient de retrouver leurs corps. Les assassins les ont attendus en embuscade. Cahin a été tué de dos et sa sœur un carreau d'arbalète dans la tête.

\- … il y a d'autres morts ?

\- Non. Pas pour le moment. Lanz et Gaspar viennent de partir rejoindre l'escorte. Donato était déjà sur place, devant la villa Tosi avec plusieurs de ces hommes.

\- … Il y a-t-il quelque chose que l'on doit faire.

\- Eh beh … il y a le fait qu'il faut l'annoncer à Rodrigo Borgia. … Je dois retourner à mon atelier.

\- J'y vais.

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le château saint ange. Il monta les marches, entendant encore et toujours Lucretia ordonnée à droite et à gauche. Il arriva devant les bureaux papaux. Il allait déguster d'annoncer une pareil nouvelle. Il frappa à la porte et attendu. Il entendit Rodrigo Borgia autorisé son entrer. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, il vit le père et la fille dans une discussion qui semblait plutôt houleuse. Il prit néanmoins son courage et baissa la tête en saluant le grand maitre de l'ordre.

\- Grand maitre, plusieurs de nos alliés viennent de perdre la vie par les assassins. Nous ne pouvons plus compter sur les adeptes de Romulus car le cardinal est mort et les troupes ont été mises en déroute voir massacrer. … Plusieurs des templiers viennent de perdre la vie dans une embuscade organisée par les assassins.

L'homme devint sombre. Lupo prit légèrement peur pour sa vie, surtout pour le regard que venait de lui tirer la fille Borgia. Il souhaitait pour le coup pouvoir fuir en courant. Mais, il resta quand même immobile. Le grand maitre de l'ordre se leva et arpenta la pièce en quête d'une décision. Il se tourna alors vers lui.

\- … Vas au Capitol et transmet un message à l'un de mes informateurs. Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il l'ait.

\- Si grand maitre.

Rodrigo se saisit d'une plume et marqua rapidement sur le parchemin un message qu'il scella. Il le donna au templier qui partit aussi vite de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut ne serait-ce qu'à une dizaine de mètre du bureau, il entendit comme un vase que l'on venait de jeter contre le mur.

\- Eh beh ! … J'ai bien fais de partir vite.

Il sortit du château saint ange, entendant encore les vociférations de Rodrigo Borgia. Ce dernier semblait prêt à faire un meurtre. Amusant.

* * *

En arrivant devant le Capitol, il monta sur la coupole, profitant de la vue. Il fixa les nuages en pensant à Adriana. C'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait pu la voir mais tout l'empêchait d'aller lui dire au revoir. Les missions, le père Tosi, les assassins. … elle allait disparaitre et il n'avait rien pu faire.

\- Messere Lupo ?

Il se tourna vers la personne, c'était un voleur avec un œil bandé du Renard Assoupie. C'était lui la taupe des assassins. Ce dernier observait avec une grande attention les alentours.

\- Vous avez les messages ?

\- Si. Les voici.

\- … Vous êtes souvent suivie par les assassins. Heureusement pour vous, vous êtes doué pour les perdre. Prévenez le messere Tosi qu'il sera l'un des prochains à tomber s'il ne fait pas attention à ces arrières. Les assassins commencent à être très compétents.

\- On avait remarqué. File avant qu'un assassin ne nous voie. Ou même un voleur.

L'homme partit comme il était venu dans l'ombre. Lupo se laissa descendre du bâtiment et rejoignit la route principale. Là, il prit le chemin de la villa Tosi. Même si le père lui avait refusé de venir voir Adriana même pour l'escorte. Il ne tenterait pas de le tuer si Lupo allait le voir lui.

En arrivant au pied de la maison, il constata que les rideaux de la chambre d'Adriana étaient fermés. Elle les laissait toujours ouvert pour sentir la rue. Il frappa à la porte. Quelque minute plus tard, un homme qu'il connaissait trop bien lui ouvrit, le menaçant avec une épée mais le sourire narquois.

\- Tu arrives bien tard. Elle vient de partir avec l'escorte.

\- … Bien que je vous hais pour ce que vous lui avez fait subir en la fiançant à ce porco di mierda. Je dois vous prévenir car je viens en tant que membre du temple. Vous êtes le prochain après le banquier. … les assassins ont compris votre combine de gentil samaritain qui aide les commerçants pour en fait les mettre sous le pouvoir des Borgia.

Lupo se retourna, n'attendant pas une réponse. Cependant, l'homme l'attaqua de dos. Il esquiva la lame de l'épée, sortit l'une de ces dagues qu'il planta dans la main du messere Tosi et la cloua à la porte.

\- Ne poussez pas trop votre chance, Messere Tosi. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai jamais attaqué est ma promesse fait à Adriana. … Mais vue comment vous la prenez, la traitez, la considérez … je pense oublier cette promesse. _Adio ! bastardi._

Il monta rapidement sur le muret et rejoignit les toits. Là, il vit trois assassins installés sur l'un des balcons non loin de la maison. L'un d'eux se mit en garde mais un autre, plus âgé, lui attrapa l'épaule et fixa Il Lupo. Lupo pointa alors la maison avec un certain dédain.

\- … Bien que je ne devrais rien dire. Je hais ce _pezzo di merda_. La fenêtre de la chambre en face de l'arbre est défaillante. On peut l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Faites comme il vous plaira mais la prochaine fois, je vous attaque comme j'ai tué bien des vôtres.

L'assassin resta silencieux puis fit signe à ces frères d'armes de le suivre. Ils disparurent dans la nuit, laissant ainsi Lupo face à ces actes. Ne venait-il pas de livrer sur un plateau d'argent le père de sa meilleure amie ? Il n'en sentait aucune culpabilité à la différence des autres meurtres qu'il avait faits. Il avait simplement dit une banalité. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre. Cependant, il savait dorénavant que le spectre de la mort planait au-dessus de la tête du templier Tosi.

* * *

 ** _voilà voila la belle parole. la suite au prochaine épisode ^^_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Nous revoila à la Rome De la renaissance pour retrouver notre assassin des templiers et sa camarade ^^.**_

 _ **Il lupo appartient à l'union des Bretons indépendants Software (Ubisoft pour faire court)**_

 _ **Rappelons que notre petite aveugle s'est retrouvé Fiancée au général Français. et Lupo n'a même pas pu la voir pour son départ. (normal, menacer d'être éventré, ça refroidie)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : une bataille, une guerre._**

Adriana se sentait triste. Lupo n'était pas venu. Elle était seule maintenant dans cette immense forteresse. Plusieurs des français ne se gênaient pas pour la railler pour son infirmité. D'autres la voyait comme la dernière merveille du monde. On lui avait installé une chambre dans la citadelle. La chambre était triste, sombre, fermé. Rien ne pouvait la laisser aller à l'extérieur. Elle était seule. La seule chose qui lui mettait du baume au cœur était que Bartolomeo d'Alviano gênait assez le baron de Valois pour empêcher ce dernier de penser seulement à la toucher ou à lui parler.

Cependant, depuis le début de son séjour, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le son d'une femme affolée dans la forteresse. Doucement et en tâtonnant les murs, elle avança jusqu'aux cellules. Là, elle sentit l'odeur d'une femme de bonne famille au vu du parfum, mais aussi de quelqu'un vivant prêt de poudre, d'arme. Une femme d'officier ?

\- Tu viens te moquer de moi, puttana des Borgia ?

\- Pardon ? … qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Pantasilea d'Alviano.

Adriana s'approcha de la cellule en trébuchant plusieurs fois sur le sol. Le baron de Valois lui avait retiré son bâton de marche, la laissant ainsi coincé dans une zone qu'elle arpentait pour l'apprendre par cœur. La femme du condottiere fut surprise des yeux. Elle avait entendu parler par Machiavel de la jeune Tosi. Mais voir la jeune femme d'à peine 18 ans, fiancée au Baron de Valois, en face d'elle l'a surpris.

\- Approchez pour que je vous vois.

\- Pardon ? mais vous êtes …

\- Aveugle. Je sais. Mais je vois différemment que vous.

La femme de Bartolomeo s'approcha de la porte de la cellule. Adriana monta ces mains vers le visage de la femme pour en dessiner ces traits. Au début, Pantasilea fut nerveuse, prête à s'écarter au moindre mouvement suspect mais elle en sentit aucune mauvaise attention, mais surtout de la douceur. Adriana se décida alors à parler.

\- … Comment est la forteresse ? comment sont les paysages qui entourent ce lieu ?

Pantasilea fut surprise par la question. Mais Ezio avait parlé qu'un des jeunes templiers tentait d'être les yeux de la jeune femme. Lui décrivant les lieux et les gens.

\- La forteresse est aussi haute qu'un grand arbre. On peut voir de loin. Mais la campagne sent les herbes et les aromates comme le thym. Le vent vient siffler entre les colonnes des ruines offrant une certaine musique pour ceux qui veulent bien l'écouter.

\- Comment c'est d'être libre ? … Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- On a le choix. On peut faire …

\- Qu'est-ce que ? Signora Adriana ! vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Un soldat venait de rentrer dans les quartiers des cellules. La jeune aveugle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se saisit du seau et le lança en direction de la voix avec force. Le soldat prit l'objet en pleine tête et cette dernière frappa la porte arrière. Il s'effondra assommé.

\- Oh non. Qu'ai-je fait ? … Il va me dénoncer. … je ne veux pas … je veux Lupo. … Je veux que Lupo vienne me chercher. Commença à paniquer Adriana.

Pantasilea comprit que la jeune fille était tout aussi prisonnière qu'elle du lieu. Enfin, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Mais elle pourrait sortir elle. Elle pourrait aller prévenir les assassins même si elle est la fille d'un templier.

\- Les assassins pourraient vous protégez. Si vous ne voulez pas de cette vie. Qui vous empêche de prendre votre envol ?

\- … mon père. … Mon père a toujours tout décidé à mon sujet depuis la mort de ma mère.

\- Et que disait votre mère ?

Adriana s'arrêta un instant. Elle n'avait plus pensé à sa mère, tout du moins, à ce qu'elle disait. Et comme frapper par la foudre. Elle pouvait réentendre sa voix lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Elle me disait que … elle me disait que la seule cage qui me retenait, c'était moi-même. C'est moi qui me lie à mon père pour qu'il me voit comme sa fille et non comme un objet.

\- … Vous pouvez sortir, moi pas. Vous êtes libre de partir loin de la forteresse sans que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit.

\- Je suis aveugle, sans guide … et sans mon bâton, je ne peux aller bien loin.

\- Mon cheval. J'ai été capturé avec mon cheval. Je lui mets des fleurs de prairie dans la longe. Il saura vous guider.

\- Vous pensez que je réussirais ?

\- Je n'en doute pas. Nous autre, les femmes, sommes bien plus forte qu'il n'y parait. … Je vous en supplie, aller prévenir mon mari. Allez prévenir Bartolomeo d'Alviono.

Adriana se redressa et reprit le chemin inverse. Elle se souvenait du chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle passa ces mains sur les vêtements, cherchant parmi eux ce qui lui sera utile. Elle abandonna sa lourde Robe, profitant d'un pourpoint ainsi qu'un pantalon. Elle se saisit de sa cape et l'installa sur elle. Puis, elle s'approcha du mur. Elle passa ces mains dessus. Cherchant un objet comme une tige ou quelque chose pour lui permettre d'avoir une canne. Elle posa alors les doigts sur une épée et son fourreau installer dans un blason. Elle la sortit et constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une arme d'apparat mais bien d'une véritable lame.

Avec l'épée engainée dans son fourreau, elle tapota les murs pour avancer. Doucement, elle continua son chemin, suivant les courants d'airs qu'elle sentait contre sa peau. Puis, les sons. Enfin, son bâton de fortune buta contre une surface en bois. Elle passa sa main dessus, c'était une porte. La même porte par laquelle on l'avait fait rentrer la première fois. Elle poussa cette dernière et continua à avancer. Elle entendait les gens se déplacer dans la forteresse. Elle accrocha l'épée à sa hanche, la cachant dans la cape parmi les tissus. Ça serait son effet de surprise si elle y arrivait.

\- Signora ? … qu'est ce que vous faites dehors ?

Un garde venait d'arriver juste à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et tenta de prendre un air innocent.

\- … Je m'ennuyais et voulais aller voir les chevaux. … Pourriez-vous m'y emmener ? je resterais dans les écuries et appellerais un des soldats près des écuries lorsque je voudrais rentrer.

\- Vous êtes sûre Signora ? parce que …

\- Vous préférez que j'en parle au baron de Valois, mon futur époux ?

Le coup de bluff paru convaincre l'homme qui lui posa la main sur le bras pour la guider. Arriver aux écuries, elle fut laissée seule face aux chevaux. L'homme était néanmoins là à observer. Alors, comme lorsqu'elle allait voir les montures dans sa villa, elle s'approcha des chevaux, les caressant avec affection. L'animal semblait heureux qu'on s'occupe de lui. Le soldat partit alors lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle soit en _sécurité._ Dès qu'il fut assez loin, Adriana passa parmi les montures et s'arrêta devant un cheval qui piaffait de nervosité. Celui-ci semblait ne pas être à sa place. Il ne semblait pas habitué à l'environnement. La jeune fille s'approcha alors du cheval, caressant maladroitement son museau. Puis, elle renifla l'odeur. Derrière celle de l'animal, il y avait l'odeur des fleurs des prairies que lui avait parlées la signora d'Alviano. C'était son cheval. Il n'était pas à sa place, il devait rentrer dans son écurie.

Elle posa les mains sur les murs et l'enclos, cherchant la selle et la longe de l'animal. Elle bénit Lupo de lui avoir appris à mettre une selle ainsi qu'à harnacher le cheval malgré son infirmité. Puis, elle monta sur la croupe de ce dernier avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Mon tout beau. Je ne sais ton nom, mais je te supplie de m'emmener loin d'ici le plus vite que tu peux.

L'animal sembla comprendre et commença à avancer doucement vers la sortie des écuries. Puis, vers la porte de la forteresse. Une patrouille rentrait à cet instant. Adriana arriva juste au niveau du garde de la porte. Puis, cachant en partie son visage pour ne pas qu'on la reconnaisse avec sa capuche, elle parla dans un français parfait quoique légèrement accentué.

\- La signora Adriana m'a demandé d'aller chercher un des instruments de musique dans son ancienne villa.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- L'une des servantes du Baron mise au service de la jeune femme.

\- Faites attention, belle dame, les ennemies rodent dans les parages.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. La seule chose qui pourrait m'arriver, ce serait de me perdre dans la grande cité de Rome.

L'homme la laissa passer sans vraiment réfléchir. Le cheval commença par prendre la route principale. Puis, il continua dans les campagnes. Au loin, Adriana entendait des combats. Elle ne devait pas passer loin d'un des champs de bataille entre les italiens et les français. Une odeur de poudre envahi ces sens. Elle arrivait prêt d'une caserne, elle en était sûre. Et vu les éclats de voix, un homme cherchait sa femme. Le cheval se dirigea directement vers la voix, montant une légère pente. Puis, elle reconnut une des odeurs mais préféra garder le silence. Un soldat l'arrêta.

\- Halte Ladro ! Où as-tu eu ce cheval ?

\- … Suis-je bien chez le seigneur d'Alviano ? je dois m'entretenir avec lui de toute urgence.

\- Vous ne le voyez pas que vous êtes dans la forteresse des condottieres de Bartolomeo d'Alviano ?

\- Hélas mon ami, elle ne peut pas. … Elle est aveugle.

La voix confirma l'odeur. Elle descendit avec aide du cheval et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler avec un sourire rassurer.

\- Ser Ezio Auditore da Firenze. … Je peux dire que je suis heureuse de vous trouver ici. … j'ai besoin de votre aide.

L'assassin sentit les tremblements qu'éprouvait la jeune femme. Mais avant même qu'il puisse dire un seul mot, un son de cor résonna et de nombreux soldats français rentraient dans la forteresse. L'assassin siffla l'un de ces novices et pointa Adriana du doigt.

\- Elle aura besoin d'aide pour se défendre. Fais avec attention.

L'assassin sauta juste devant Adriana, lui évitant ainsi une lame. La jeune femme était tétanisée par la peur. L'assassin lui attrapa la main et la guida tout en combattant vers l'un des murs. Au moins, elle ne se ferait pas tuer par derrière s'il protégeait en face.

\- Je suis Marco. … N'ayez pas peur.

\- … le baron … le baron … il …

\- Quoi ?

\- … Il détient la femme de Bartolomeo d'Alviano.

La révélation secoua le novice qui ne fit pas attention à la lame du français. Il sentit une forte douleur lui traverser le flanc. Adriana se prit alors du sang sur le visage. Elle entendit les rires des hommes en face d'elle mais aussi les gémissements de l'assassin au sol.

\- Oh ! le pauvre petit ! il protégeait son amie. … On va bien rire avec elle.

Adriana grogna de colère. Elle se saisit alors de son épée, comme mu d'un instinct implacable. Elle se mit en garde, faisant encore plus rire les hommes en face d'elle. … Elle en compta alors 5 au son de leurs voix. Un des premiers s'approcha d'un peu trop prêt. D'un mouvement qu'elle avait répété de nombreuses fois avec son maitre d'arme, elle fit glisser l'épée contre celle de son adversaire avant de le transpercer. L'homme ne sut ce qu'il lui était arrivé tout comme ces compagnons. Il était vivant, l'instant d'après, il était écroulé sur le sol, le cœur transpercer par la lame de la jeune aveugle.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle plongea sur un second, ne se focalisant que sur le bruit de sa respiration et de son cœur. Elle lui trancha maladroitement le cou. L'homme tomba à genoux, se tenant la plaie. Adriana prit de l'élan et trancha la tête de l'homme. … elle savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre. … elle avait passé tellement de temps à apprendre, elle avait passé du temps avec Lupo à combattre dans le jardin. Les entrainements à écouter seulement le son des lames frappant le vent. La respiration des gens, le son de leurs cœurs.

L'un des soldats sortit son pistolet mais une lame lui transperça le ventre. Marco, le jeune assassin s'était relevé. Sa plaie était bénigne. Son plastron avait encaissé une bonne partie de la lame.

Il fut néanmoins surpris par la dextérité de la jeune aveugle dans l'art du combat à l'épée. Bien qu'handicapé par son infirmité, elle semblait faire une chorégraphie entre les soldats, leurs retirant la vie. C'était comme une danse. Le même type de danse qu'effectuait le maitre Ezio. La jeune fille avait eu d'excellents professeurs.

* * *

La bataille toucha à sa fin et Adriana était complètement essoufflée. Elle avait de nombreuses égratignures sur le corps et était appuyé contre le mur de la forteresse. À côté d'elle, plusieurs soldats de Bartolomeo l'imitaient ainsi que le novice des assassins.

Elle entendit le départ précipité d'Ezio et Bartolomeo. Elle n'était peut-être pas arrivée à temps pour les prévenir pour Pantasilea.

\- Signora ? venez dans la caserne. On vous trouvera de quoi vous restaurer.

\- … Vous pouvez m'aider ? … Je ne pourrais pas avancer seule.

Le condottiere lui attrapa la main et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à la salle. La jeune fille fut installée face au feu sur une chaise. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme lui apporta un verre d'eau ainsi qu'une carafe pleine et des fruits dans une corbeille. Elle sentit le jeune Marco venir s'installer non loin d'elle. Et plusieurs gardes semblaient décidés à la surveiller. Elle baissa la tête tout en mangeant un morceau de pomme. Elle était quand même la fille d'un templier. Qu'avait-elle espéré en allant dans le repère d'un assassin ?

\- Signora ? qui vous a appris à combattre avec autant de vigueur ?

\- … il y a mon maitre Orsini mais c'est surtout Lupus qui a voulu que je sache me battre. Il ne voulait pas que me fasse tuer.

\- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un combattre avec cette précision. Et surtout quand on sait que vous êtes aveugle.

\- Bah ! j'entends les gens, je sais alors où ils sont et je frappe dans le vide. Mais je peux néanmoins définir plus ou moins où est quoi.

\- Et vous savez vous battre à main nu ?

\- Non … un peu ? … Je sais donner des coups de pied ou de poing, mais rien de bien méchant.

Adriana ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la question jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main puissante la saisir par le col et la descendre rapidement. La voix était joyeuse et forte. Et vu la force de la personne, ça devait être l'un des soldats.

\- Les gars ! La petite ne sait pas se battre avec ces poings. Si elle perd son épée elle est dans de sale drap. Alors, en attendant le retour de ser Ezio et ser Bartolomeo, on va se charger d'apprendre deux trois ficelles à la petite.

\- Pardon ?

Adriana sentit la présence d'une dizaine de personne autours d'elle. Mais elle les sentait comme une sorte de grande famille. On lui attrapa sa lame et on la poussa entre plusieurs personnes. Elle entendit que son épée avait été posée sur une table non loin d'elle. Puis, la voix du novice Marco résonna juste à côté d'elle.

\- Les condottieres n'ont pas tort. Si tu pers ta lame, tu es morte. … Tu te sens capable d'apprendre de nouvelle chose ?

\- … Vous … Vous pensez que … je réussirais malgré mon infirmité ?

Elle fut accueillie par le silence. C'était assez frustrant, puis, ce fut le rire d'une dizaine de personne. Elle sentit une personne lui tapoter l'épaule avec force mais aussi de façon amicale.

\- Je savais que cette gamine me plairait. Tu as vu dans quel état … Enfin … Tu sais ce que tu as réussi à faire en étant aveugle ?

\- … J'ai défendu ma vie.

\- Tu les as réduits à l'état de pezzo di mierda …

\- Langue, c'est quand même une jeune fille de haute lignée. Commenta Marco.

\- Si tu veux le danseur. … Les français ont été malmenés par toi et ton arme. Tu l'as fait avec beaucoup de force et de technique. On peut dire que tu sais te battre mieux que la plupart de ces chiens.

\- Alors, si on te voit comme une enfant chétive, c'est que l'on est bien stupide.

\- Merci … merci pour tout. Oui, je veux apprendre.

Adriana fut réellement heureuse parmi ces hommes de troupes et les assassins. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Lupo ne la voyait pas comme une sorte de poupée infirme.

* * *

 _ **J'ai vu une vidéo avec un aveugle tirant à l'arc avec une simple clochette dans l'oeil de boeuf de la cible, c'est impressionnant. Et je sais que plusieurs aveugles sont des maitres d'armes impressionnant. Je me suis dis que reprendre cela était intéressant. et lupo qui lui apprends à se battre en plus que le maitre Orsini, elle pouvait savoir se défendre :D  
**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^. Me voila de retour dans la Rome antique. Il vous avait manqué ce chapitre avec le petit Lupo ?**_

 _ **je vais juste rappeler que le monde D'assassin's creed appartient à Ubisoft et les Oc à ma cervelle ^^. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Une vie bien différente.**_

Machiavel regardait la jeune Adriana dormant au pied de la cheminer des Alviano. Pantasiela lui avait proposé un lit mais la jeune fille avait rétorqué que les blessés en avaient plus besoin. Qu'elle ne demandait qu'une couette et un oreiller. Elle aimait dormir prêt du feu devant l'âtre de la cheminer. Il se tourna alors vers Ezio.

\- Le baron est donc mort, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Après que j'ai réussi à calmer Bartolomeo et que nous sommes rentrés, elle nous a dit que c'était Pantasilea qui lui avait dit de venir. Elle a réussi à traverser la campagne en utilisant le cheval de la signora d'Alviano qui lui a servi de guide.

\- Je pense que je vais la mettre en sécurité dans la campagne loin de Rome.

\- Elle nous a donné de nombreux renseignements utiles. Elle demande juste qu'on la laisse découvrir par elle-même l'extérieur des murs dans lesquelles on l'avait enfermé depuis sa tendre enfance.

\- Ne va-t-elle pas être déçue par le monde qui l'entoure ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Elle semble avide et sait apprécier le monde comme il vient.

\- … Lorsque tu m'as posé la question pour le suaire, c'était pour elle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si.

\- Je vais en parler avec les autres grands maitres. Mais je pense que l'on va accéder à ta requête.

\- Et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle sera l'une des nôtres par la suite.

\- Ne rêve pas Ezio.

Le mentor esquissa un sourire amusé. Il en était sûr. Sans réelle raison, il savait que la jeune Tosi avait le cœur d'un assassin. Un de ceux qui défende la liberté. La femme de Bartolomeo remonta de l'arène avec une longue tige en bois qu'elle posa juste à côté d'Adriana qui remuait pendant son sommeil. Murmurant des mots, des mises en garde. Elle devait surement faire des cauchemars.

\- Le baron de Valois, pour être sûr qu'elle ne parte pas, lui avait brisé ou caché son bâton de vue. Bartolomeo et moi-même en avons fait un nouveau avec le bois d'une des lances de l'armurerie. C'est si peu pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

\- Je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va être mise en sécurité. Lorsque le dernier de ceux qui veulent la mettre dans une cellule sera mort, elle pourra vivre comme elle l'entendra.

\- Je vais la confier à l'une de mes connaissances. Il la cachera le temps qu'on réunisse le conseil. Puis, on avisera. Dit Machiavel.

\- Si ! bon, maintenant que le baron est mort … Nous pouvons nous intéresser à Pietro, le _jouet_ de Lucretia.

* * *

Lupo fixait le reste de la forteresse du baron de Valois. Elle avait été entièrement détruite. Il ne restait que de la cendre et des pierres. Il avança mécaniquement dans les ruines, voyant les nombreux cadavres encore présent. Ça avait été un massacre général.

\- Toi qui nous regarde, pitié, qu'Adriana n'est pas été là lors du massacre.

Il souleva de nombreuses poutres et pierre, cherchant des preuves de la présence d'Adriana. Il arriva devant le bâtiment au centre de la forteresse. Là où devait se situer les appartements de sa meilleure amie. En marchant en direction des ruines, son pied heurta un objet. Il baissa la tête et cru son cœur s'arrêter. La canne d'Adriana. La canne d'Adriana était là, juste sous ces yeux. Le seul objet qu'elle pouvait utiliser en milieu inconnu pour marcher sans aide.

Les français le lui avaient retiré ? Ils lui avaient retiré la seule chose qui pouvait lui sauver la vie ? Une douleur lui transperça le corps. Il avait mal, les larmes coulaient le long de ces yeux.

Il tomba à genoux et frappa le sol avec son poing alors que les larmes refusaient d'arrêter de couler. Elle était morte. Elle n'avait pu échapper à un tel massacre. Elle avait été envoyée directement dans la zone de combat. Elle était morte. Elle était morte par la faute de son père qui l'avait fiancé au baron. Elle était morte à cause des Borgia qui avaient attisé les flammes des assassins. Elle était morte à cause des soldats qui avaient affronté les français. Mais surtout, elle était morte par sa faute.

S'il avait eu le courage de la faire sortir de sa prison, des griffes de son père. Si il avait eu le courage de quitter les templiers, disparaitre loin en l'emportant de Rome. … S'il avait été plus fort, elle serait encore vivante.

\- Lupo ? … On doit y aller.

Il tourna son regard durement vers Lanz. Celui-ci recula de peur car il avait vu la rage dans le regard de l'assassin. Il Lupo se releva, séchant ces larmes mais ayant un regard vide. Un regard morne. Un regard plein de haine.

Il partit sans émettre la moindre parole. Il partit vers le Vatican pour faire son rapport. Il devait annoncer à Rodrigo Borgia la mort du baron de Valois.

Le templier ne dit rien de tout le voyage ce qui inquiétait fortement le voleur. Lanz savait que s'il disait quelque chose, c'était lui qui allait en prendre pour son grade. Voir pour sa vie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le quartier central. Le voleur prit la route pour les anciens quartiers.

\- J'y vais Lupo. J'ai deux trois travaux à faire. …

Il Lupo ne dit rien. Il continua son chemin en passant au pied de la rose Fleurie. Il vit le sénateur Troche en sortir pour se diriger vers le palais sénatorial. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une courtisane. Celle-ci recula d'un pas au regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

\- Scusi Signore, mais vous avez fait tomber ceci. Dit-elle avec peur.

Il fixa alors l'objet que lui tendit la jeune fille. C'était l'un des rubans d'Adriana. Elle lui avait donné peu de temps avant que son père ne reste sur le pied de guerre devant la maison pour tenter de le tuer. Il l'avait attaché à sa lame pour ne pas le perdre. Le ruban avait dû se détacher. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts et l'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il avait l'air perdu et en colère. Il exécuta un mouvement de tête envers la courtisane avant de donner un coup dans la croupe de son destrier pour repartir.

La courtisane rejoignit ces consœurs tout en fixant l'homme partant. L'une de ces amies la fixa intrigué car la jeune femme avait les larmes dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha pour la rassurer mais son amie se plongea dans ces bras, les larmes coulants et le corps tremblant.

\- Ma Fiona ? Il t'a fait peur à ce point ?

\- … non … Au début si … mais tu aurais vu son regard lorsque je lui ai donné le ruban. … Il avait l'air si triste, si … mort.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Si.

\- … Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son amour pour l'éternité.

\- Signora Claudia ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu. Faudra que j'en parle à Ezio.

\- Quand est-ce que Ser Ezio vient ? demanda une des courtisanes avec un air aguicheur.

Claudia fixa la fille avant de prendre une pose comme pour réfléchir. Elle releva la tête avec un petit sourire narquois. À cet instant, Ezio sentit comme une sorte de frisson.

\- Moi vivante ? jamais.

La fille gonfla ces joues comme pour bouder avant de se mettre à rire avec les autres filles. Cependant, la sœur de l'assassin fixa le templier partir avec cet air triste. Comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. Elle aurait été heureuse, pourtant, avec ce garçon, elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de son état.

* * *

Lupo attendait dans l'antichambre du pape. Son maitre Baltasar devrait l'attendre dans l'une des caches pour lui fournir une nouvelle mission. Un garde lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer. Lorsqu'il passa le pied de la porte, il vit le visage du Messere Tosi. Celui-ci arborait un sourire satisfaisant.

\- … J'ai pu ouvrit de nombreuses voies commerciale grand maitre. J'ai des comptoirs à présent dans toute l'Europe.

Lupo s'empêcha de lui sauter à la gorge. Cet homme ne savait peut-être pas que sa fille unique venait de mourir. Et surtout, il n'était pas inquiet que les assassins s'occupent de lui. Le templier baissa la tête en direction de Rodrigo.

\- Votre sainteté, je crains d'avoir à vous porter de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- … j'écoute. Dit Rodrigo Borgia avec une certaine pointe de colère.

\- Le baron de Valois a été tué par l'assassin Ezio Auditore. Les troupes françaises sont en déroute. Bartolomeo d'Alviano a repris les terrains. … La forteresse des français a complètement été détruite.

\- … J'avais dit à Cesare que sa folie entrainerait notre perte. Raga Le chef des templiers.

Il Lupo attendit quelques instants, mais il fixait toujours le père d'Adriana avec de plus en plus de rage les minutes passantes. Il dit alors d'une voix froide.

\- Signore Tosi …

\- Quoi, vaurien ?

\- Auriez-vous des nouvelles de votre fille ?

\- Ma fille ? cette petite a fait ce pourquoi elle existait. Grâce à elle, les français ont accepté les comptoirs sur leurs territoires.

\- Il est vrai que votre fille à bien été utile pour l'ordre.

Lupo frappa sa main sur le bureau du pape, surprenant ainsi les deux hommes. Il fulminait de rage.

\- Votre fille … votre unique enfant … est morte. … Elle est morte dans l'attaque du bastion des français par les troupes des condottieres. … Elle a été prisonnière des murs lorsque les flammes ont consumé la forteresse. Les français lui avaient retiré le seul objet qui aurait pu la sauver. Oui, elle a _bien_ servi la cause. Mais elle est morte et vous ne la reverrez plus. Content ? débarrassé de votre enfant infirme ? Allez-y, riez, pleurez. De toute façon, quoique vous fassiez, elle ne reviendra jamais.

Il sortit du bureau, claquant la porte. L'un des soldats tenta de l'arrêter mais il lui frappa le bas ventre avec force, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience pour le reste de la journée. Il arriva dans les écuries du palais Saint ange. Il monta sur son destrier, il était prêt à partir. Il claqua ces rênes et lança son cheval dans un petit trop. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de filer au vent fut le père d'Adriana l'appeler frénétiquement. Paniqué, coléreux, triste peut être aussi ? Il s'en contrefichait. Elle était morte et plus rien ne changera à ça.

* * *

Machiavel soupirait. La jeune Adriana pouvait être … comment dire … Entêtée ? Butée ? Obtus ? Beaucoup de qualificatif pouvait être employé pour le coup, mais un de la Volpe semblait être tout à propos. Une vraie plaie.

\- Je vous le dis, répète, conjugue dans tous les temps et les langues que vous voulez, je ne partirais pas de Rome, comme dit ser Bartolomeo, la queux entre les jambes.

L'érudit n'y croyait pas. En l'espace de seulement une semaine, une jeune fille de très noble famille. Cultivée, douce, plutôt renfermé … était aussi vulgaire qu'un Condottiere en colère. Et pour ne pas se laisser faire, elle ne se laissait pas faire. À croire qu'elle intériorisait toute sa rancœur, son coté têtue, sa peine ou son mal être depuis des années derrière le masque de servitude envers son père. Tout bien réfléchit, c'était hautement probable. Mais quand même, les mercenaires auraient pu éviter de lui enseigner la vulgarité.

\- Ce ne sera que pour le temps de quelques jours. Le temps que le conseil décide comment vous aider.

\- Eh bien, si il y a conseil chez les assassins me concernant, la moindre des choses, serait de m'inviter à ce conseil que je puisse moi-même défendre ma cause.

\- Ezio. …

\- Ne me demande pas, Marco m'a seulement donné comme explication que la petite a passé la semaine dans l'arène de combat à combattre tous les hommes de Bartolomeo à apprendre à désarmer ainsi qu'à mettre au sol les adversaires avec ces mains. Ou sinon, elle était avec la signora Pantasilea.

\- Vous savez, en étant aveugle, on développe fortement ces autres sens. Comme l'ouïe par exemple. Donc je vous entends, et bien en plus.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. La décision était prise pour Ezio. Il emmenait la jeune fille dans les quartiers des assassins. Elle en avait émis l'envie à la femme de Bartolomeo. Que si elle avait été voyante, elle aurait bien combattu avec les assassins la tyrannie des Borgia. Mais qu'avec son infirmité, elle devra se contenter d'être la femme de quelqu'un. Machiavel comprit rapidement les pensées du mentor des assassins avant d'exécuter un sourire amusé.

\- Ezio … Je suis sûr que tu penses que si tu avais une fille, tu aurais aimé qu'elle soit aussi butée que la signora Adriana.

\- … hmmm ? laisse-moi réfléchir … à toi de chercher à moi de savoir. Signora Adriana ?

\- Si ser Ezio ?

\- Nous partons pour l'ile Tibérine. Vous venez avec nous dans l'antre des assassins. Marco, trouve-lui rapidement une tenue pour pas qu'on la reconnaisse. On va rejoindre la bouche d'égout plus au sud pour aller jusqu'au repère.

\- Et pourquoi pas celle des baraquements mentor ?

\- Elle a subi des dégâts durant l'attaque. Il faudra la faire réparer avant que l'on puisse la réutiliser.

\- Si. Je vais chercher chez le tailleur une tenue ?

\- Prends une tenue de novice.

Le garçon fut surpris mais hocha la tête avant de disparaitre. Ezio discuta avec Bartolomeo de la suite des actions. Marco rapporta rapidement la tenue que Pantasilea prit et emmena Adriana dans une pièce annexe. Lorsque la jeune aveugle ressortit, elle portait la tenue des novices des assassins sans le savoir aux couleurs bleus. Elle se saisit de la canne que Bartolomeo venait de lui mettre en main, puis, elle se tourna vers Ezio.

\- Je crois que je suis prête à partir.

\- Si. Ton épée ?

\- À ma ceinture ainsi qu'une dague dans le foulard.

\- Bene. Nous y allons. Machiavel est parti réunir le conseil. Si tu as de la chance, la décision sera prise d'ici la fin de la journée.

\- Merci. Merci à vous aussi, Ser Bartolomeo, Signora Pantasilea.

\- Si quelqu'un doit être remerciée c'est toi ma petite. Tu as tenté de prévenir mon mari. Et je t'en suis intimement reconnaissante.

Adriana sentit que la dame D'Alviano la serrer dans ces bras. Elle eut le cœur toute chose. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de joie. Ezio lui attrapa par la suite le bras et la guida à l'extérieur des baraquements. Adriana respira alors l'air comme prenant pour la première fois sa respiration. Elle se tourna vers le maitre assassin.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens réellement libre. … J'espère que Lupo pourra un jour sentir ce sentiment s'il arrive à se libérer des templiers.

Ezio hocha seulement la tête tout en ayant un air pensif. Il faudra qu'il parle avec les autres membres de l'ordre au sujet du gamin. Il était un puissant ennemi mais pourrait peut-être devenir un allié important si il venait de leurs coté.

* * *

 _ **Et Fin pour ce soir. Peut être que la suite arrivera bientot ^^.  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Salut la compagnie. Me revoici avec Lupo et Adrianna. On retourne avec Adrianna et Ezio qui a une idée derrière la tête. Avant que vous ne vous posiez des questions, j'ai vu avec fascination les compétences de combat d'un aveugle. Et ayant comme sport, les arts martiaux, j'ai déja pu en affronter. Et quoique l'on pense, ce sont des adversaires dont il faut faire très attention. Pour ceux qui ont développé ces compétences, ils peuvent avoir l'ouie aussi fine qu'un animal mais aussi, sentir les mouvements autours d'eux. J'ai été impressionné par la compétence au sabre d'un aveugle lors d'une présentation de gala d'art martiaux.**_

 _ **Donc, voici la suite après un bla bla inutile et passons à l'essentiel. Ubisoft a tout les droits sur Assassin's creed. De mon coté, je n'ai que le petit mérite de créer mon OC et l'histoire qui l'entoure. Profitez. Car rien est vrai, tout est permis.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Ombre mortelle._**

Les assassins parlementaient depuis une semaine sur Adriana. Celle-ci se contentait de discuter avec les novices ainsi qu'avec les alliés qui venaient et partaient du quartier général. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était Lupo. Elle n'avait pas pu le voir, pas pu lui dire qu'elle était en vie très, très loin de son père.

Quelqu'un tapota alors l'épaule et émit assez de son pour lui faire comprendre de le suivre. Elle reconnut l'odeur comme celle d'un des maitres assassins de la confrérie. Il descendit dans une pièce où elle put sentir la présence de plusieurs personnes dont Ezio.

\- Adriana Tosi Da Roma. Le conseil a tranché.

La jeune fille baissa la tête comme attendant la sentence. Peut-être que les assassins allaient lui faire payer les crimes de son père. Ou peut-être qu'ils allaient l'emmener loin de l'Italie pour que jamais plus les templiers ne lui mettent la main dessus.

\- Au vu de tes capacités en combat ainsi qu'à ton cœur bienveillant. Le conseil a décidé de te faire intégrer l'ordre des assassins. Tu deviendras novice dans nos rangs.

Elle baissa la tête sur un côté, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle osa alors parler face aux personnes présentes.

\- Scusi signora, signore, mais vous n'auriez pas oublié mon infirmité dans votre décision.

\- Non. Nous y avons pensé.

\- C'est pour cela que tu pars pour Agnadello. Quelqu'un t'attends là-bas. Puis, tu reviendras à Rome pour parfaire ton initiation dans l'ordre.

\- Les maitres assassins Vespucci et Lotto t'escorteront jusque-là bas. Tu as bien compris ?

\- … Si. Dit-elle incertaine.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent de chaque côté d'elle et l'invitèrent à les suivre. Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur de la forteresse où attendaient plusieurs chevaux scellés.

\- Nous avons plusieurs semaines pour atteindre Agnadello. Ce sera long à cause de la guerre que fait Cesare. En temps normal, il aurait seulement fallu plusieurs jours mais avec la guerre.

\- Je comprends. Mais qu'est ce qu'i Agnadello pour que l'on m'y amène ?

\- Un petit quelque chose pour quoi tu remercieras le ciel à la suite.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté, montrant ainsi sa totale incompréhension de la situation. Les deux maitres prirent la route pavée avant de sortir de Rome par le nord. Adriana arrêta sa monture et tourna sa tête vers la ville. L'un des assassins la fixa avant de demander.

\- Un souci ?

\- C'est la première fois que je quitte Rome. … Et je me sens différente. Est-ce étrange ? j'aime ma ville mais maintenant que je sais que ne plus jamais on ne m'enfermera dans une pièce pour soi-disant me protéger. C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas. N'est-ce pas bizarre que je me sente aussi bien ?

\- Tu éprouves un sentiment que bien des templiers ont retiré aux innocents.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- La liberté. Allons. La route est longue.

Elle huma l'air et tapota la peau de son destrier pour l'intimer à avancer. Son voyage commençait. Malheureusement, elle eut une sorte de pointe d'inquiétude en se retournant vers la ville. Elle espérait seulement que Lupo soit toujours vivant.

* * *

Lupo était assis sur son lit, fixant sa chambre sombre. Depuis maintenant deux semaines, Adriana était morte. Elle ne reviendra pas. Elle aurait voulu qu'il avance mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne dormait presque plus et mangeait que le strict nécessaire. Il se sentait faible. Il était faible car il n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de la forteresse. Son corps était comme d'accord avec lui car depuis plusieurs jours, il avait froid et avait de violente quinte de toux. C'était comme si il était déjà mort mais que son corps continuait à vivre encore quelques temps.

\- Lupo ! Sors, on te demande au château saint Ange. Une mission importante.

Il fixa la personne qui venait de rentrer dans sa maison. Baltasar avait le chic pour arriver au meilleur moment. Le templier attrapa son pourpoint et rabaissa sa capuche. Il descendit mécaniquement les marches et prit la route du Vatican. Même si il se laissait partir, il avait lâché sa rage et sa peine dans les nombreuses missions et meurtre. En très peu de temps, ces victimes s'étaient accumulées. Leurs sangs étaient dorénavant sur ces mains.

Il passa au pied de la rose Fleuri. C'est idiot, même si il avait été le parfait monstre templiers que décrivaient les assassins, les courtisanes semblaient avoir deviné ce qui était renfermé dans son cœur. Elles lui donnaient des petits encouragements discrets ou des regards de compassion ou peine.

\- Te revoilà.

Il fixa la femme qui venait de parler. C'était la gérante de la maison de courtisane. Claudia Auditore. La sœur de l'assassin. Elle avait un panier comme pour aller au marché. Mais étant la sœur du mentor, il était sûr qu'une arme devait trainer dans la robe richement sertis. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de mettre la main dans son panier. Il Lupo se tendit et prépara son arme. Mais la femme sortit un petit bouquet de fleur de son panier.

\- Je suis sûre que ce bouquet lui fera plaisir.

\- … merci madonna ?

Il attrapa l'objet fragile et le mit à l'abri dans la sacoche de son cheval. Il irait après sa visite chez le pape vers la forteresse. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le pont qui séparait le quartier central du Vatican. Claudia fixa le garçon pendant un instant avant qu'une des courtisanes ne vienne lui parler.

\- Quelles fleurs vous lui avez donné ?

\- Acacia jaune, aloès, aubépine, chrysanthème blanc et deux fleurs de nénuphar.

\- Pourquoi ces fleurs ?

\- La petite Adriana m'a parlé de son ami qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle m'a juste demandé de lui donner ce bouquet. Elle espère qu'il comprendra le message. Mais il semble comme mort. Je pense que c'est seulement si elle se présente à lui qu'il reviendra à la vie.

* * *

Lupo fixa les fleurs accrochées à sa selle avant d'être prit par une violente quinte de toux le pliant au sol. Il sentit un liquide dans sa main. En retirant cette dernière de sa bouche, il vit le sang maculant son gant. Il n'était ni choqué ni surprit. Son corps allait peut être l'emmener la rejoindre. Il l'espérait de plus en plus. Mais il continuerait ses missions, jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à la mort car cette vie est la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard, Agnadello._

Adriana se frottait le bas du dos. C'était tuant de chevaucher sans s'arrêter à part pour la nuit. Elle était sûre que les deux assassins pensaient pareil qu'elle mais qu'ils ne diraient pas. Trop de fierté. Dommage pour eux, elle pouvait entendre le grincement de leurs dents dû à la tension qu'exerçait la douleur lombaire.

\- Adriana ?

\- Si Signore Lotto ?

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Il y a quelqu'un que tu dois rencontrer.

\- Qui ?

Elle suivit les deux assassins jusqu'à une maison. Les deux frappèrent à la porte dans un code précis. La jeune Tosi entendit alors une série de verrous s'ouvrir. Elle entendait aussi la respiration de plusieurs personnes derrière la porte.

\- Adriana ? Voici la forteresse des assassins d'Agnadello.

\- C'est pour elle ?

\- Si Fabio.

\- Je vois. … Enfin, façon de parler.

\- Je ne me sens nullement insulté signore Fabio. … Je ne vois pas, pas besoin de marcher sur des œufs pour ça.

L'homme se mit à rire car il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce genre de réponse. Il savait que la jeune fille était la descendante de templier mais la voir ainsi, avec les assassins et surtout avec cette présence. Il n'était plus très sûr.

\- Suivez-moi. Je vous emmène jusqu'au coffre.

Adriana fut invitée à suivre les pas de l'homme. Elle se sentit descendre dans l'enceinte de la terre. Puis, elle entra dans une salle où une présence étrange flottait. Elle n'était pas très rassurée par la présence et en même temps, cette présence semblait apprécier sa venue.

\- Voici le coffret du suaire du christ.

\- …

\- Tu ne saisis pas réellement l'importance de l'objet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'ignore totalement pourquoi on m'a amené ici.

\- Tu comprendras demain. Pour aujourd'hui, tu vas te reposer avec les femmes de la forteresse. Demain sera un grand jour pour toi. Et tu ne seras nullement déçu.

La jeune fille fut ramenée à l'étage supérieur. Les maitres assassins restèrent un instant en silence.

\- La petite semble très gentille.

\- Elle l'est. Nous l'avons escorté pendant toute la semaine. C'est une perle. Elle nous demandait toujours de décrire les paysages. C'était pour elle la possibilité de voir au travers de nos yeux la campagne.

\- Très curieuse et joyeuse. Mais parfois, elle semble penser à l'un de ces amis. Elle n'en parle pas mais elle est triste de ne pas avoir pu lui parler avant de partir. Le rassurer qu'elle était toujours en vie.

\- Je comprends. Allons, allez-vous aussi vous reposé. Car Ezio a envoyé un pigeon messager qui est arrivé ce matin. … Il vous veut avec Adriana à Rome avant la fin de la semaine. Une affaire urgente et il aurait besoin que la petite parle à quelqu'un.

Les deux assassins hochèrent la tête avant de rejoindre les quartiers qui leurs avaient été alloué.

* * *

 ** _et fin. la suite au prochain chapitre ^^ . Espérons que cela éveille toujours votre curiosité. Hésitez pas à faire des commentaires._**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Buogiorno messeres. ( regarde sa phrase et se planque). Nous voila pour la suite avec Adrianna et Notre petit Lupo ^^. J'adore ce perso dans le multijoueur. Dommage qu'il soit templier.**_

 _ **Bref, on continue notre histoire, notre dramaaaa comme dirait le youtuber Lennon, Bob Lennon, Pyrobarbare. XD!**_

 _ **Assassin's creed est toujours à Ubisoft et la seule chose que je possède est mon OC et mes idées loufoque. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Un miracle des anciens._**

Adriana fut réveillée aux aurores par une des femmes de la forteresse. Cette dernière l'aida à se vêtir et à descendre à nouveau dans le caveau sous la forteresse. Là, elle sentit la présence de plusieurs personnes dont les deux maitres assassins qui l'avaient escorté jusque-là. Elle reconnut la respiration de l'assassin Fabio qui se déplaça en face d'elle.

\- Adriana Tosi. … Jures-tu fidélité à la confrérie des assassins, à son credo et à tes frères et sœurs ?

\- … Oui. Dit-elle avec conviction.

Elle l'avait déjà promis face au maitre Ezio, elle referait le même serment aussi longtemps qu'elle sera en vie.

\- Les assassins t'acceptent dans leurs rangs. Ils t'offrent une chance de voir le monde.

\- Et je les en remercie. Grace à vous, … je peux voir le monde à travers vos yeux.

\- Adriana. … Crois-tu au miracle ?

La jeune femme haussa seulement les épaules, montrant qu'elle n'y croyait pas trop mais qu'elle restait ouverte à leurs possibilités. L'assassin ouvrit alors le coffin. La présence qu'elle sentait dans la pièce devint plus présente. Cette présence la sonda jusqu'aux profondeurs de son âme. Une sorte de sentiment de satisfaction émana alors de la présence. Satisfaction et une décision importante.

L'assassin avança jusqu'à elle. Elle sentit une sorte de tissu se poser sur son visage. Une chaleur instance en émana. Elle eut la sensation que ces yeux brulaient. Elle s'écarta par réflexe du tissu, l'enlevant de son visage et le jetant au sol. Elle se recroquevilla au sol, masquant son visage de ces mains. La douleur avait disparu.

Les assassins s'étaient précipité autours d'elle, inquiet de la réaction violente.

Adriana sentait comme des aiguilles piqué ces yeux, forçant les paupières à papillonner. Plus elle clignait des yeux, moins elle avait mal. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit une lumière apparaitre dans sa vision qui fut toujours sombre. Puis, après la lumière, des couleurs. Ces couleurs prirent des formes. Ces formes devinrent de plus en plus visibles. Elles se dessinaient de plus en plus précisément.

Choquée, elle se releva et mit ces mains devant son visage. Elle fixa alors ces mains et les bougea. Les touchant. Les dessinant de ces doigts. Puis, elle releva la tête et vit pour la première fois, les visages des personnes qui l'entouraient autrement qu'avec ces mains.

\- … c'est impossible …

\- Si, c'est possible. …

\- Je … je … je peux voir ?

L'un des hommes en face d'elle lui offrit un sourire avant de lui présenter la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'en saisit et vit les contours de la pièce, les personnes, les nuances de couleurs. Elle voyait.

Elle se retourna vers celui qui avait l'odeur de Fabio. Celui-ci était un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche descendant en bouc. Il rangeait l'objet lumineux dans un coffret tout aussi étrange. C'était grâce aux assassins qu'elle pouvait voir maintenant.

Des larmes naquirent dans ces yeux. Elle sauta alors au cou du vieil homme, surprenant tout le monde, avant de déverser toutes ces larmes de joie sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ce dernier fut surprit mais tapota l'épaule de la jeune fille amicalement.

\- Merci … merci … merci.

\- Si tu dois remercier quelqu'un, c'est Le mentor.

\- … Je vais remercier Ezio. Je vais le remercier du fond de mon cœur.

Une sorte de petite lueur de joie traversa le regard des différents assassins présents. Cependant, Lotto et son camarade écourtèrent les diffusions de joie.

\- Adriana Tosi ? Nous devons y aller.

\- Déjà. … Mais nous sommes arrivés hier ?

\- Oui. Mais Ezio a envoyé un pigeon. … Rome a besoin de tout le soutien nécessaire. Et le mentor veut que tu t'occupes personnellement de quelqu'un.

\- Que je le …

\- Je en pense pas que ce soit tuer quelqu'un. Plutôt de le sauver.

\- Et mon père ?

La question surprit tout le monde. Surtout qu'elle l'avait dit d'une façon si froide.

\- Il est l'un des templiers des plus importants dans le financement de l'armée du pape. … Il doit mourir.

\- … Comme il a tué ma mère. … Je veux le tuer de mes propres mains. Pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Toutes les morts auquel il a participé. … Je veux l'envoyer à son créateur. Et je veux que l'ironie soit que ce soit moi qui m'en charge.

\- Tu es sûre ? c'est quand même ton père.

\- Un homme qui voit sa fille comme un objet. Comme une sorte de chose qui ne mérite pas tant que ça de vivre. … Un père, il protège. Il rassure, il soutient. …

\- Je comprends. En fait, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment vu comme ton père.

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a élevé. Puis ce fut ma nourrice ainsi que les nombreux professeurs. Il n'a jamais été là. La seule raison qu'il me gardait, c'était que je pouvais être marié et obtenir un statut sociale plus important. Parfois, je regrette le jour où j'ai fait promettre à Lupus de ne jamais le tuer.

\- J'en parlerais au mentor. Je pense qu'il sera d'accord. Mais pour l'heure, partons. Si tu vois, nous aurons plus de facilité de passer par les routes principales. Et surtout, le temps joue contre nous.

Les trois repartirent rapidement, mais avant le départ, Adriana embrassa tous les assassins de la forteresse. Les remerciant pour tous ce qu'ils avaient faits pour elle. Fabio lui dit alors, avant son départ.

\- Le suaire ne soigne pas tout le monde, sache-le. Il choisit. C'est un objet puissant mais aussi dangereux. Garderas-tu secret ceci ?

\- … Comme vous l'avez dit, un miracle arrive. … Le saint christ m'a rendu la vue que jamais je n'avais eu. C'est la seule chose que je veux savoir.

\- Brave enfant. Pars et surtout, vis !

\- Promis !

Les trois chevaux s'élancèrent sur les routes vers Rome. Étrangement, chaque assassin avait l'impression qu'ils venaient de gagner un allié puissant et plus que précieux.

Adriana ne pouvait croire qu'elle pouvait voir le ciel. Il était comme l'avait décrit Lupo avec ces mots et ces gestes. De même que toucher les arbres, les voir, les sentir. C'était un renouveau pour elle. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rester là à admirer car ces deux compagnons de voyages étaient relativement pressés. Et de plus, elle était assez excitée de voir pour la première fois la ville où elle avait grandi de ces propres yeux.

\- Au-delà de cette colline, tu verras la bella Roma !

Elle se redressa sur son cheval avant d'admirer avec une émotion forte la grande ville de Rome qui s'étendait maintenant devant elle. C'était magnifique. Elle était maintenant devant la ville qui l'avait vu grandir et qu'elle pouvait enfin voir de ces yeux. Majestueuse, la cité de Rome l'accueillait comme une vieille amie avec le soleil qui réveillait la cité endormie.

Adriana laissa son cheval comme ces camarades à l'entrée de la cité. Lotto étendit ces muscles endoloris par le voyage avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

\- Tu nous as bien dit que ton ami t'avait appris à te déplacer sur les toits.

\- Oui. … il me guidait avec le son. Je voyais la distance avec mon bâton. Mais il était toujours là pour me rattraper.

\- Maintenant, tu peux le faire seule mais ne soit pas trop confiante. Mesure chacun de tes sauts. Suis mes pas.

\- Oui maitre.

L'homme se mit à rire avant de monter sur l'un des pans de murs. Puis, Adriana suivit. C'était comme avec Lupo, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un la guide.

Elle regarda le premier toit à sauter. La distance était assez courte mais le moindre faux pas pouvait l'envoyer sur le sol. Elle mesura sa distance avant de s'élancer. Elle atterrie sur l'autre mur avant de constater qu'elle n'avait pas pris assez de vitesse et commença à aller en arrière. Lotto lui attrapa la main, la tirant vers lui.

\- On dirait mon fils la première fois. … Enfin, beaucoup plus doué mais toujours novice.

\- … J'apprendrais. Je ferais mieux au prochain toit.

\- Au moins tu as l'esprit. Aller, continuons, on a du chemin à faire.

Elle suivit les maitres assassins, faisant quelques erreurs mais ils prenaient le temps de bien lui expliquer. En quelques dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent en face de l'ile Tibérine. Le seul passage par les toits était un câble tiré entre deux maisons au-dessus du Tibre.

\- On peut prendre le pont si tu veux.

\- … Je voudrais bien essayer.

\- On y va, mais Vas-y doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa Lotto passer en premier. Puis, elle commença la traverser. Elle fixa le vide en dessous et sentit comme une légère peur. Elle ferma alors les yeux. Elle avait vécu dans l'ombre et Lupo l'avait fait passer par bien des endroits. Il fallait juste qu'elle se sente aussi à l'aise maintenant qu'elle voyait qu'elle était aveugle. Elle respira doucement avant de recommencer à avancer, fixant dorénavant la destination qu'elle devait atteindre.

Elle rejoignit Lotto qui l'attendait avec une certaine pointe d'inquiétude lorsqu'il la vit s'arrêter au milieu du chemin. Mais la voir avancer par la suite le rassura. Elle avait des capacités, c'était indéniable.

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans le repère où se trouvait une foule d'assassin sur le pied de guerre. Ils se demandèrent pourquoi il y avait une telle agitation dans le quartier général. Un des assassins se retourna vers eux et fut surprit par leurs présences. De sa surprise naquit la joie.

\- Maitre Lotto. Maitre Vespucci. Vous êtes enfin revenu.

\- Il y a eu des problèmes ?

\- On a trouvé le traitre. On essaye de voir quelles sont toutes les informations qu'il aurait pu passer. Apparemment, pas tant que ça, mais le quartier général est sur le qui-vive. Et de votre côté ?

\- Adriana ? Viens voir.

\- J'arrive.

La jeune Tosi descendit les marches avec entre ces mains un livre. Au début, il était dur pour elle de lire. Mais reconnaitre les formes des lettres lui permis de palier à son problème quoiqu'elle manquait beaucoup de fluidité dans sa lecture.

\- _Saluti_ ! dit-elle en levant la main vers les autres.

Les assassins présents furent surpris que son regard les fixe réellement. Marco arriva juste en face d'elle. Elle le fixa intrigué avant de mécaniquement passer sa main sur le visage du novice. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

\- Marco !

\- Tu me vois donc réellement ?

\- Si !

\- Mais par quel miracle … ?

\- Comme tu le dis, c'est un miracle. Je ne saurais te l'expliquer. Ni moi, ni le maitre Lotto et le maitre Vespucci.

\- Alors ? tu restes donc à Roma ?

\- Si. Où est Ser Ezio ? Je voudrais le remercier.

\- Il est dans la salle en bas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en fixant la direction que lui montrait le novice. Elle avança jusqu'à la crypte suivie par les deux maitres. Là, elle vit un homme avec les cheveux bruns, les yeux acérés, une robe blanche et une ceinture rouge. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec celui qui avait l'odeur de Machiavel et celui dont la voix était celle de La Volpe. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers eux et celui qui semblait le chef s'approcha d'elle. Elle fut légèrement intimidée de voir pour la première fois l'homme. Mais celui-ci avait un regard bienveillant ainsi qu'une présence rassurante.

\- Alors Adriana ? … Comment te sens-tu ?

\- C'est grâce à vous ce miracle ?

\- … peut être. J'ai juste émis l'hypothèse.

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou, laissant ces larmes couler. Elle balbutiait des remercîments à n'en plus finir alors qu'Ezio lui frottait la tête. Machiavel se mit à sourire avec la Volpe.

Cependant, une personne stoppa net cette effusion en tapant la tête d'Ezio avec un livre. Claudia soupira en regardant son frère la fixer avec une moue boudeuse en se frottant le crane douloureux.

\- Quoi Claudia ?

\- … tu as l'Age d'être son père. …

\- Tu pourrais peut-être aussi penser que je la vois peut être comme une petite sœur moins violente que toi. Je suis juste content de la revoir que tu penses déjà à ça.

\- Peut-être que tu m'as habitué à un tel comportement. Et puis, Adriana a mieux à faire à l'heure actuelle.

\- Pardon ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Il y a des soucis en ce moment sur Rome. … Ton père a fait kidnapper plusieurs personnes pour faire pression sur les assassins. Il les a enfermés dans une crypte près de ta villa.

\- La tombe des romains. Une vieille crypte où il me mettait lorsqu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Lupo vienne me voir. C'était, pour lui, une sorte de coffre-fort impénétrable si on n'a pas la clé et que l'on ne passe pas par l'entrée. Malheureusement pour lui, Lupo a découvert un autre passage. Je pense que je saurais trouver le passage.

\- Je savais que tu saurais quelque chose. Et autre chose. … Claudia ?

\- Si. … Ton ami semble mourir à petit feu.

Adriana blanchit, balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Claudia l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin.

\- Attends avant de foncer tête baissée. Tu saurais où il habite ?

\- … je pourrais retrouver le chemin. … Mais … je sais qu'il est templier et …

\- Calme-toi. Nous autres, assassins, ne sommes pas des monstres. Tu pourrais lui parler avant. Nous n'éliminons pas les templiers si il est possible d'en faire un allier. J'ai une templière nommée Fiora qui est passé de notre côté.

\- Je la connais. … Elle est venue chez mon père plusieurs fois. Puis, après que Malfatto, un médecin du temple, a tenté de la tuer, elle a changé. Elle haïssait le temple autant que moi.

\- Claudia t'accompagnera avec Lotto. Si vous voyez Fiora, prévenez là que Baltasar sait pour sa trahison. Tant qu'on n'a pas réussi à le tuer, qu'elle reste en sécurité.

Les trois assassins partirent alors du repère. Adriana pensa alors à Lupo avec inquiétude. Il était mourant et il ne lui avait rien dit. Claudia vit bien la douleur sur le visage d'Adriana. Elle décida alors de lui annoncer quelque chose.

\- Il croit que tu es morte dans l'attaque du fort du baron de Valois. … Depuis ce jour, on l'a vu dépérir à petit feu. Il garde toujours sur lui un petit ruban.

\- Il l'a gardé ? … C'était un cadeau de ma part quand nous étions petits. Qu'ai-je fais ? j'aurais dû le prévenir.

\- Tu ne peux t'en vouloir. S'il avait été mis au courant, les templiers auraient pu le découvrir en ouvrant son courrier ou en le faisant parler. Il aurait été suspect s'il n'avait pas cru à ta mort. Ton père aurait bien pu le tuer croyant qu'il t'avait enlevé.

Adriana garda le silence en montant sur la monture qu'on lui proposait. Elle fixa Claudia qui passa alors devant. Elle pourrait reconnaitre le chemin vers chez Lupo seulement si on l'amenait à un endroit qu'elle allait avec lui en étant aveugle. Elle partit donc pour le renard Assoupi.

Les deux assassins fixaient la maison à laquelle la jeune Tosi les avait amenées les yeux bandés. Elle avait fait le chemin de souvenir. Elle passa ces mains sur le mur de la maison avant de retirer son bandeau et fixer la bâtisse.

\- C'est là.

\- C'est une vieille maison. Très vieille. Elle tombe en ruine. Commenta Claudia avec un regard pensif.

\- Comme la plupart des maisons de ce quartier Claudia. Rétorqua Lotto.

Adriana frappa à la porte, espérant une réponse, mais rien, juste le silence. Elle regarda Lotto qui s'avança, sortant un morceau de métal de sa poche et crocheta la serrure. En passant le pas de la porte, ils constatèrent que la maison avait été comme visité. Les objets avaient été balancés aux quatre coins de la pièce principale. Adriana monta alors les marches pour atteindre la chambre. Là, elle sentit une odeur étrange. Une odeur de sang. Elle fixa les alentours avant de trouver un morceau de tissus convers de tache rouge. Elle renifla le chiffon, associant alors à la texture et l'odeur, l'image. Ce tissu était couvert de sang. Des armes étaient cachées dans différent endroit ainsi que des tenues. Elle trouva alors sa canne brisée mit sur un petit autel où il y avait une sainte vierge et des bougies. Des fleurs ornaient l'autel ainsi qu'un petit médaillon qui lui appartenait.

Lupo croyait réellement à sa mort. Mais ce qui la surprit c'est l'autel qui lui était dédié. Puis, elle trouva une lettre derrière les objets coincés entre deux fleurs. Elle essaya de déchiffrer l'écriture mais malheureusement, les larmes l'empêchaient de comprendre les caractères. Claudia arriva à côté d'elle et lui attrapa l'objet des mains pour la le lui lire à haute voix.

\- _Ma chère Adriana, tu ne liras peut être jamais cette lettre mais j'ai écrit dessus tout ce qui me tient à cœur. Je sais que je n'oserais jamais te le dire en face mais tu es la jeune fille la plus belle de Rome. Tu es celle pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureuse et libre. Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour t'arracher aux mains de ton père et surtout t'emmener loin de la guerre avec les assassins et les templiers. J'ai peur qu'un jour, ils ne te tuent. Rien que le fait de penser que tu disparaitrais me rend malade. Je n'oserais jamais te le dire, tous ce que j'ai pu écrire, je l'ai puisé du fond de mon cœur lorsque je te regarde. Je suis incapable de te l'avouer en face. Je ris, je souris, je t'écoute et te regarde sans cesse. Tu es douce, gentille, mais aussi forte et courageuse. Je voudrais qu'un jour tu puisses voir, je le souhaite et je prie pour qu'un jour tu puisses voir le monde comme tu le rêve. Mes sentiments, je les écris alors dans une lettre que tu ne pourras jamais lire parce que je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute si tu dois être partagé par un choix que t'imposera ton père. Mais je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Depuis ce jour où tu m'as offert cette pomme, moi qui avais faim. Même si tu ne me vois que comme un ami, moi, je te vois comme la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je te l'écris sur une feuille, car je manque de courage. Je t'aime, t'aimerais jusqu'à la mort. Ma chère et tendre Adriana. Lupus Romulus dit Il Lupo._

Claudia releva la tête, fixant la jeune fille assise sur le sol, se tenant par les bras en pleurant.

\- Lupo … Je t'aime aussi abruti. …

Lotto frotta le dos de la jeune fille, l'invitant à se relever. Il fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Claudia serra contre elle la jeune fille qui pleurait encore un peu mais qui se calmait plus elle avançait. L'assassin se tourna alors vers les deux femmes.

\- Selon l'un des voisins, il est parti pour le port rejoindre quelqu'un. L'homme dit avoir cru entendre le prénom Fiora. Je pense que l'on devrait se dépêcher si on veut éviter une catastrophe.

Le nom de la femme fit frissonner Claudia, se souvenant que l'ancienne courtisane avait parlé d'éliminer un templier gênant. Et si ce templier gênant n'était autre qu'Il Lupo. Adriana avait dû faire le même rapprochement car son visage devint blafard et ces mains tremblaient.

\- Lotto. Nous partons sur l'instant.

Les trois remontèrent à cheval, se dirigeant vers le port le plus rapidement possible en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

 _ **On va dire que l'idée m'est venue avec Syndicat. j'ai fais quelque recherche sur l'objet d'Eden et est découvert qu'il avait été détenu par les assassins lors de la renaissance. J'ai donc mis à profit cela pour continuer l'histoire. ... Et pour Lupo. C'est un cas désespéré, on lui en veut pas.  
**_

 _ **(lupo derrière l'auteur avec une épée. Adrianna le retient comme elle peut)**_

 _ **Bon, je vais vous laisser et fuir avant une mort violente par un loup Romain**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bon, nous revoici avec Adrianna et Lupo. les deux Roméos et Juliette d'Assassin's creed sous ma plume. ^^. Je vais remercier ceux qui ont laissé une Review à cette histoire, vous savez pas à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos questions, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre. En plus, j'essaye de travailler actuellement sur un Oneshot avec Altair. J'ai toujours adoré ce perso. Autant que Lupo dans le multijoueur de Brotherhood. Pourquoi était il templier? T.T.**_

 _ **Bon, on rappelel que l'Union des Bretons Indépendants Software ont tous les droits sur la franchise. ( Ubisoft pour ceux qui ne le savent pas). Et moi, je n'ai que mes OC ainsi que l'histoire que j'ai écris ^^. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : saut de la foi.**_

Il Lupo se tenait sur le haut du toit en face du port. Là, il vit Fiora descendre vers le port suivit par l'un des assassins. Le templier se releva difficilement, chancelant un peu. Il sauta mécaniquement du toit pour atterrir sur l'une des bottes de paille présente et se glissa derrière l'assassin sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive. Le templier remarqua alors la jeunesse de membre des assassins. Il pouvait peut-être seulement l'assommer et le cacher dans une botte de paille. Ainsi, Fiora n'aurait pas de souci mais l'assassin serait toujours en vie. Ce n'était pas comme si il s'en souciait mais, l'assassin avait presque son âge. Trop de sang avait coulé ces derniers jours.

Il Lupo sortit sa lame et poinçonna le corps de l'homme dans un point très spécial. L'assassin ne sut ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Lupo balança alors l'homme dans l'une des barques présentes dans le port avant de le recouvrir d'un morceau de toile. L'homme se réveillerait dans plusieurs heures, blessé peut-être mais vivant.

Il vit sa camarade se retourner alors qu'il finissait de planquer le corps aux sus et aux vues de tout le monde. Celle-ci paru surprise de sa présence. Il s'approcha, effectuant un bref salut de la tête.

\- Tu étais suivie.

\- Je comprends. J'ai une mission à te confier. Un important allié des assassins vient d'arriver sur Rome par bateau.

Elle pointa une longue caravelle mouillée dans la baie du port de la main. Lupo fixa le navire, réfléchissant à comment il allait pouvoir atteindre le bateau. Il se tourna alors vers sa camarade.

\- Il est dans la cabine de capitaine ?

\- Non, selon mes infos, il se trouverait dans la cale gardée par plusieurs soldats Robuste. Cesare veut qu'il meure le plus rapidement possible avant que toutes transactions ne soient effectuées.

Lupo s'approcha alors du bord du ponton pour voir s'il y avait des gardes sur le pont. Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles, il n'y en avait aucun. Il se pencha légèrement vers l'eau, regardant s'il n'y avait pas une barque dans un coin qu'il puisse prendre pour aller jusqu'au navire. Il en repéra une lorsqu'une violente douleur lui traversa le dos. Son corps eut comme un spasme alors qu'il se retournait vers Fiora qui avait son éventail ensanglanté. Il tomba à genoux, crachant le sang. Il sentait sa plaie s'engourdir. Du poison ? Ce dernier était rapide car déjà les taches noires apparaissaient déjà devant son regard. Ou peut-être que c'était sa faiblesse des derniers jours qui aidaient le poison à faire son travail plus vite.

Il eut comme un sourire alors que son regard se voilait. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre Adriana. Fiora le poussa alors dans l'eau, faisant ainsi disparaitre toutes traces de l'assassin des templiers Il Lupo. Elle faisait disparaitre sa création.

\- Lupus ! NON !

L'ancienne templière se retourna, voyant trois assassins débarquer à cheval. Elle reconnut avec surprise dans les robes de novice Adriana. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle l'avait vu, elle, l'aveugle, l'avait vu tué Il Lupo.

Les trois assassins avaient lancé leurs montures aux galops pour gagner le plus de temps qu'ils pouvaient. Le port arrivait en vue. Déjà les bruits des marins et des bateaux se faisaient entendre. Arrivés d'un côté du port, Adriana fixa Claudia et Lotto qui cherchaient Lupo du regard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle pouvait l'imaginer vue le nombre de fois qu'elle avait passé ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme pour en dessiner les traits.

Soudainement, une odeur la fit se dresser. Elle connaissait ce parfum. C'était celui de Lupo. Il était passé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle suivit la piste, trouvant aussi une odeur de sang en petite quantité. Les trois tournèrent derrière l'un des amas de caisse lorsque Claudia repéra Fiora. Celle-ci armait son éventail derrière un jeune homme. Mais il fut trop tard pour arrêter le geste. Adriana fixa alors le visage de Claudia, comprenant alors que c'était Fiora et Lupo. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Lupo se faire pousser dans l'eau, le dos ensanglanté par la lame de la courtisane.

\- Lupus ! NON !

Adriana sauta de sa monture, poussant de la main violemment Fiora de son passage avant de se pencher au-dessus de ponton. Elle fixa le liquide noir qui avait engloutit Lupo. Elle n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Lupus était fort. Il était Il Lupo. Il ne pouvait pas … les larmes défilèrent sur les joues telles des cascades intarissables. Elle ne savait pas nager. Être aveugle ne lui avait jamais permis d'apprendre. Elle se retourna vers les assassins, les yeux suppliants.

\- Pitié. … Pitié. … Sauvez-le.

Lotto se préparait déjà à sauter dans l'eau avant même qu'elle ne demande. Il plongea dans le liquide noir à la recherche du jeune homme. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il irait dans l'eau gelée pour sauver un templier, il aurait ri au nez de la personne. Mais le garçon n'était pas si méchant. Il avait seulement obéi aux ordres. Il laissait souvent la vie sauve aux assassins. Les mettant hors-jeux la plupart du temps aux prix de blessures multiples d'un côté comme d'un autre.

Fiora regarda l'action sans réellement comprendre jusqu'à ce que Claudia lui face lumière sur les évènements.

\- La jeune Adriana, ici présente, voulait que Lupo sorte du carcan des templiers.

\- Je … Je suis désolée. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais … Mais la croyant morte moi aussi, je savais que rien d'autre n'aurait fait sortir il Lupo des templiers. Il aurait continué mécaniquement ses meurtres comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et j'ai cru que Baltasar l'avait envoyé me tuer.

\- Si tu dois t'excuser, c'est auprès d'Adriana. grogna vindicative la Auditore.

\- Ma lame était empoisonnée. …

La nouvelle secoua les deux femmes. Adriana se releva avec violence du ponton et attrapa par le col la courtisane surprise par la force. Le regard dur, prête à tuer.

\- … Il a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir si on l'amène rapidement à un médecin.

\- Adriana. Lâche-la. Ça ne servira à rien de te mettre en colère contre Fiora.

La jeune Tosi desserra ses mains et se mit à pleurer à nouveau. Claudia serra contre elle la jeune fille. Les trois femmes fixèrent l'eau du port, ne voyant plus aucunes bulles d'eau. Elles s'attendaient au pire jusqu'à ce que Lotto émerge de l'eau avec quelqu'un sous le bras. Il nagea jusqu'au ponton et tendit le bras du jeune lupo. Les trois femmes l'empoignèrent pour le hisser sur le bois. Claudia, d'une main experte, retira le pourpoint avec sa dague pour voir l'état de la plaie. Elle commençait déjà à s'infecter avec le poison. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne respirait plus.

\- Adriana, fait le respirer.

La jeune fille s'exécuta immédiatement, commençant la respiration artificielle que lui avait appris l'un de ses professeurs. Posant ainsi ses lèvres sur celle de Lupo et lui insufflant de l'air dans les poumons.

\- Fiora. Pars chercher un médecin rapidement. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

La courtisane partit au pas de course rejoindre l'un des cabinets environnent des médecins.

\- Lotto ?

\- _Si_? Dit l'homme en essorant ses vêtements.

\- Sommes-nous proches d'une des bases ?

\- Deux rues plus loin, il y a l'une des tours que l'on a repris aux Borgia. On pourra l'utiliser comme base si besoin.

\- Va voir si elle n'est pas envahie et revient avec de quoi le transporter.

Il partit à son tour alors que Claudia cherchait dans ses affaires de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Adriana continua à insuffler de l'air dans les poumons de Lupo jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tousse violemment et se tourne sur le côté, crachant de l'eau. Il respirait enfin seul mais il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Pourtant, il entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder la personne. Il reconnut le visage d'Adriana entouré de lumière. Il approcha sa main faiblement de ce dernier, les larmes coulantes de ses yeux.

\- … Adriana … Tu es venue … me chercher ?

\- Lupo … Lupo. … J'étais en vie … je suis en vie … Je … J'ai pu fuir la forteresse.

\- J … Je … Je dois … r … rêver … n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec espoir.

Claudia nota que le corps devenait de plus en plus froid. Le poison agissait trop vite. Adriana se baissa vers Lupo, sentant la main du jeune la toucher. À son contact, son corps frissonna. Elle baissa alors sa tête pour l'embrasser. Lupo eut alors le regard moins mort.

\- … tu … n'es pas … un rêve ?

\- Non, Lupus Romulus. … Il mio Lupo.

Fiora arriva à cet instant avec le médecin. Ce dernier ordonna qu'on tourne sur le côté le garçon pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de la plaie. L'homme savait pour le poison car Fiora lui avait dit la cause de la blessure. Heureusement pour la courtisane, elle avait frappé à la bonne porte en la personne du dottore Laviarro. Il avait déjà soigné les empoisonnements à la carantella. Il nettoya d'une main experte la plaie avant d'appliquer un cataplasme et mettre des bandages autours du torse du jeune homme qui semblait dans une semi conscience. Alors que les derniers jours, il ne luttait plus et se laissait mourir. Il eut un regain de volonté de vivre. Le médecin sortit par la suite de sa sacoche plusieurs fioles qu'il mélangea dans un bol avant de le tendre à Claudia.

\- Faites-lui boire ceci. Il doit ensuite se reposer. Le reste sera entre les mains de dieu.

\- … _mille grazie dottore_. Adriana, relève un peu sa tête qu'on puisse lui faire boire.

La jeune Tosi obtempéra et releva la tête d'il Lupo. Celui-ci cracha à moitié le liquide qui rentra dans sa gorge, n'arrivant plus à déglutir correctement. Mais la sœur du mentor fut très patiente et fit boire la décoction au jeune homme.

À cet instant, Lotto revint avec un autre cheval. Il fixa le petit attroupement de badaud qui se tenait autours des femmes. Il poussa un grognement faisant ainsi peur à la plupart des personnes qui s'écartèrent très vite.

\- La cache est prête. … Plusieurs assassins l'avaient, semblerait-il, préparer pour une occupation plus ou moins longue.

Claudia hocha la tête, laissant l'homme se saisir de Lupo et le mettre sur la selle du cheval, le corps allonger sur la croupe. Il mit par-dessus un tissu qu'il attacha aux sangles. Adriana, Claudia et Fiora montèrent sur leurs montures respectives avant que les cinq ne partent rejoindre la cache. Fiora partit en cours de route. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'affaires urgentes. Lotto récupéra néanmoins avant le novice dans la barque, découvrant avec surprise que ce dernier était blessé mais pas mort. Et la blessure assommait mais n'était pas aussi grave qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Claudia et Adriana installèrent les différents blessés dans les lits présents. Puis, la sœur du mentor se tourna vers la jeune Tosi.

\- Adriana. … Je sais que ce que je vais te demander va te déplaire. Mais il faut que tu nous montres l'entrée secondaire de la crypte. Lotto sera là pour veiller sur Lupo.

\- Lupus.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il Lupo, l'assassin des templiers est mort. … Il s'appelle Lupus. Lupo est un surnom pour les amis.

\- … Je comprends.

\- Je vais vous y conduire. … Lupus est en sécurité maintenant. … à moi de vous aider comme vous m'avez aidé.

Claudia sourit et prit le chemin vers la sortie. Adriana se tourna par la suite vers Lupo avant de lui poser un baisé sur le coin des lèvres. S'était agréable et la sensation lui rappelait étrangement une action passée. Elle avait dû déjà l'embrassé par accident. Le pauvre Lupo avait dû en rougir.

Elle rejoignit Claudia et les deux femmes partirent en direction de son ancienne maison : La villa des Tosi.

Volpe vit arriver les deux femmes sans Lotto. Et au vu des yeux rougis par les larmes de la jeune Tosi, un malheur avait dû arriver. Cependant, Claudia fit un signe de la main pour dire que ce n'était rien.

\- Fiora a failli tuer l'ami d'Adriana. … Heureusement, nous sommes arrivés à temps. Lotto garde dans la tour Est du port les blessés. Faudra les changer de place plus tard.

\- Si. Jeune Adriana ?

\- Ça va aller. … mon père ?

\- Il ne se trouve ni sur la villa ni dans la crypte. Il s'est réfugié dans le château Saint Ange.

Adriana hocha la tête. Elle mit alors son bandeau sur les yeux et sauta sur le sol. Elle avança jusqu'au muret qui la séparait de sa villa. Elle posa la main sur le mur et avança. Les assassins présents furent surpris par l'action. Claudia suivit alors avec Volpe la jeune femme. Rapidement, elle lâcha le mur et suivit le caniveau d'une des vieilles rues. Elle bifurqua comme dans ses souvenirs dans un coupe-gorge. Elle marcha jusqu'à une ancienne maison à moitié en ruine et passa le pas de la porte en délabrement.

Adriana retira par la suite son bandeau et fit signe aux autres de venir. Elle présenta alors la cave du doigt et prit la tête. C'était une ancienne cave de sommelier car il restait encore quelques énormes tonneaux. Elle avança dans la nuit alors que les assassins durent allumer des torches. Là, au fond, il y avait une ancienne fresque Romaine représentant Pluton, le dieu des enfers et gardien des morts.

\- Il faut trouver le bouton qui ouvre le mur. Lupo ne me l'avait pas montré. Mais je sais qu'il se situe sur le mur à gauche de la fresque. … ça doit être une brique que l'on enfonce ou un morceau de pierre dans lequel on insère une lame.

Les assassins s'approchèrent du fameux mur alors que d'autres gardaient à l'œil l'entrée de la maison. C'était une vieille demeure cachée derrière les constructions, laissé à l'abandon. Claudia passa la main sur une représentation d'un aigle et sentit le mouvement de la tête de l'animal.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Elle fixa l'oiseau de pierre avec attention alors qu'un des assassins approchait une torche pour mieux voir. À la lumière du feu, Claudia vit que le cou de l'aigle entre les ailes avait un léger espace. Un espace pour insérer une arme. Une lame cachée. Elle dégaina la sienne et l'enfonça dedans.

Un son de poulie se fit entendre et pluton retourna à ses enfers, laissant ainsi un passage vers un couloir obscur.

\- … Adriana. …

\- Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Je l'entendrais sinon. Tous ce qu'il y a, c'est les morts. … Paniquer pas. Ça fait un bail qu'ils n'ont pas bougé.

La jeune femme avança dans le noir avec habitude. Les autres suivirent avec leur lumière découvrant de quoi parlait la jeune Tosi. Sur chaque côté des murs se trouvaient les momies d'hommes et femmes. Claudia nota avec stupeur qu'ils portaient les emblèmes des fils de Romulus. Les anciens assassins datant de Rome. Ça devait être l'un de leur ancien lieu de culte.

Au fond de la galerie se trouvait une seconde porte de pierre. Mais il y avait aussi un endroit pour voir de l'autre côté. Volpe regarda au travers des deux trous. Là, il vit deux gardes ainsi que les différents otages attachés.

\- _Nous devons trouver une solution. … Il y a des gardes. Si on ouvre le mur, ils vont surement exécuter les otages._

\- _… on pourrait les tirer depuis les trous d'observation ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible Claudia._

\- _Le mur va faire beaucoup de fracas si on l'ouvre. … c'est sûr que ça va les faire sursauter. Il faudrait qu'on l'ouvre et qu'on tire juste après._

\- _J'ai deux bons tireurs. …. Federico, Marcello._

\- _Si signora Auditore ?_

\- _Vous vous en sentez capable ?_

Les deux sortirent leurs arbalètes et les armèrent. Adriana se rangea sur un côté, posant la main sur le levier et attendant les ordres de Volpe. Ce dernier observait les gardes déambuler dans la pièce. Lorsque les deux gardes furent bien en face du mur, il baissa la main rapidement. La jeune Tosi tira le levier et le mur s'enfonça rapidement dans le sol. Le bruit fut assourdissant, surprenant ainsi les deux gardes qui se retournèrent vers eux. Mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent comprendre, deux carreaux d'arbalètes se logèrent dans leurs cœurs.

Adriana fixa les corps morts avant de s'avancer avec les autres assassins vers les otages. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années parmi les prisonniers. Le marchand Tosi allait trop loin. Claudia lui fit signe de la suivre. Sur le chemin du retour vers l'ancienne maison, la chef des courtisanes l'informa de plusieurs choses.

\- Tu devras rejoindre le quartier général avec l'information que les otages sont libres. De plus, annonce la nouvelle pour la fin d'activité d'Il Lupo.

\- Je comprends. Je pars sur l'instant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Ezio trouvera un endroit où y mettre Lupus. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ça se voit tellement que ça ?

\- Si.

Adriana rougit tout en rabaissant sa capuche sur le haut de son crâne. Elle prit par la suite la route de l'ile Tibérine où attendait le rapport Ezio. C'était étrange. … Dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, on la traitait comme une sorte de poupée fragile mais maintenant, on lui faisait confiance, on lui donnait des objectifs, des buts.

Elle arriva rapidement devant l'entrepôt qu'occupaient les assassins. Là, Ezio attendait avec Machiavel les nouvelles. Elle avança jusqu'au deux avant d'effectuer un bref salut.

\- Ser Ezio … Enfin, … mentor.

\- Oui Adriana ? Et tu peux continuer à m'appeler Ezio, je n'en vois pas le dérangement.

\- Les otages ont été libérés sans peine. Par contre, maitre Lotto se trouve dans la tour Est du port avec deux blessés.

\- Deux blessés … ?

\- Le jeune novice en charge de la garde de Fiora. Mais la blessure est bénigne, elle pourra cicatriser selon _madonna_ Claudia dans quelques jours seulement. Mais le second … il …

\- C'est ton ami n'est-ce pas ?

Ezio vit bien les lèvres d'Adriana se mordre, confirmant silencieusement sa question. Il fallait s'y attendre avec la guerre assassin-templier. Mais bon, il n'était pas encore mort. Et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

\- … Adriana ? … Rejoins Claudia à la Rose Fleuris, les filles t'apprendront quelques ficelles des assassins. Ton ami sera changé de place durant la semaine. Je pense même que la maison des courtisanes sera un bon endroit pour qu'il soit en sécurité le temps de sa guérison.

\- Si, ser Ezio. J'y vais de ce pas. _Vittoria agli assassini._

Ezio sourit, regardant la petite partir rapidement par la porte. Il se tourna vers son camarade Machiavel.

\- Alors ? Cesare ?

\- Il n'a plus d'armée, de fond, plus de soutien politique. Il devrait rentrer à Rome d'ici la fin du mois.

\- _Fortuna_ pour les assassins.

* * *

 ** _Eh bien, nous y voilà. Fin du chapitre du jour ^^. ON se retrouve pour la prochaine fois. J'ai encore des histoires à m'occuper XD! Mais Lupo revient prochainement._**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Je viens de passer une longue semaine de boulot, de réflexion et de ... Procrastination ^^. Et oui, ce terme très scientifique qui veut seulement dire, la flemme. Le droit des auteurs. Il y a deux tare très connu, la page blanche et la flemmingite aigu. Avec le temps, deuxième options pour moi. XD! Mais bon, nous revoilà avec Lupo et Adriana ^^. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit comm.**_

 _ **Rappelons qu'Assassin's creed est à Ubisoft et les OC sont ma pure création. Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Le réveil du loup._**

Claudia fixait la chambre dans laquelle on avait mis l'ancien assassin des templiers. Celui-ci avait frôlé la mort de très près. De plus, il avait attrapé une pneumonie qui aurait pu expliquer sa perte d'énergie ainsi que la toux sanglante. Les courtisanes avaient été, au début, inquiètes de la présence de l'homme au sein de l'établissement mais celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé en une semaine. Ou se réveillait que quelques secondes en état de panique. La fièvre qu'il avait le faisait délirer.

Maria calma rapidement les commérages, se consacrant avec Claudia à l'éducation d'Adriana. Celle-ci dû apprendre à voler, se déplacer dans les foules sans se faire voir. Mais aussi à repérer les espions et autres membres du temple ainsi que jouer de son statut de femme. La jeune Tosi fut aussi aider par la mère Auditore pour réapprendre à lire maintenant qu'elle voyait.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de devoir à faire ou qu'elle n'assistait pas aux leçons des assassins, elle était dans la chambre de Lupo, attendant avec impatience son réveil. Mais celui-ci était très affaibli par le poison et la maladie. C'était quand même un miracle qu'il était encore vivant. Néanmoins, son maitre Lotto était impressionné par ses compétences aux armes. Lupo l'avait bien entrainé et le maitre assassin était maintenant curieux des compétences d'armes de ce dernier.

\- Adriana. … Tu dois rejoindre une des équipes d'assassins chez Bartolomeo. … des membres des Cento Ochi ont fait une tentative de reprise de territoire. On a besoin d'aide là-bas.

\- _Si_ Claudia. … Pourrais-tu … ?

\- Bien sûr. S'il se réveille, je m'en chargerais. … Tu lui as bien retiré tous les objets contendants de la pièce ?

\- _Si_. … Je n'ai pas envie qu'il refasse un délire sur un ennemi invisible et qu'il devienne dangereux pour lui et pour les autres. J'ai posé sur la table là ces lames. Loin de ces mains.

\- Bien. … et ne t'inquiète pas. Selon le médecin, sa fièvre est tombée. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir dans le monde des vivants. Aller ! Lotto t'attend avec Marco et Gabriella devant la rose fleurie.

La jeune Tosi attrapa son épée et son arbalète avant de les raccrocher à sa ceinture et sortir du bâtiment. Devant se trouvait le maitre et les deux novices. Elle les salua de la main avant que Gabriella ne lui saute dessus avec un air conspirateur.

\- Alors ? ton prince charmant ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? tu devrais faire comme dans les contes et l'embrasser.

\- Gabriella. … grogna Lotto.

\- Gabriella, tu sais. J'ai déjà testé si on compte le coup où on l'a sorti de l'eau. … Il y a maintenant deux semaines.

\- Les filles. On nous attend. Fin des discussions inutile et on se met en route.

\- Oui maitre ! Dirent les deux femmes d'une même voix.

Les quatre montèrent sur les toits et se dirigèrent vers la _campagna da Roma_. Il était temps que les _Cento Ochi_ est une petite leçon de savoir vivre à la romaine.

La douleur le réveilla. Ces yeux fixèrent la fenêtre de la chambre inconnue. Les derniers souvenirs qui revinrent à sa mémoire fut la trahison de Fiora. Il se releva violemment avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il devait partir. Il tangua jusqu'à la chaise où se trouvait une tenue noire. Avec difficulté, il s'habilla, sentant toutes les cicatrices le tirer. La toux violente revint lui racler les poumons. Lui ordonnant intimement de se recoucher mais l'ignorance du lieu où il se trouvait ainsi que la trahison du temple en la personne de Fiora le paniquait plus les minutes passaient.

Il tourna alors les yeux dans la pièce, cherchant une arme ou quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de. Mais tous ce qu'il vit, ce fut ces deux lames rangées sur le dessus d'un petit meuble. Là, il trouva une bassine d'eau avec des chiffons dedans ainsi que de quoi changé des bandages. Cependant, un objet insolite se trouvait sur le meuble. Une enveloppe ouverte avec un ruban autours. Il nota avec surprise et effroi qu'il s'agissait du ruban d'Adriana ainsi que la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour elle mais qu'il n'osa jamais donner ni lu devant elle. Et celle-ci avait été ouverte. Quelqu'un avait lu le message qu'il avait réservé à une seule et unique personne. Une personne qui ne pourra jamais entendre le message dorénavant.

Il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille dessus. Il y avait du monde devant la porte ainsi que dans le couloir. Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre, se trainant malgré les spasmes de douleurs. Il ouvrit cette dernière, trouvant un petit balcon fleuri à un premier étage d'une maison. Il se hissa sur les rebords et se laissa glisser vers le sol pavé.

Lorsque ces pieds touchèrent le sol, il dû se rattraper au muret tellement son corps était faible. Il s'assit contre celui-ci, respirant lourdement. Il fixa les alentours, ne voyant personne. C'était quand même le petit matin. Les rayons du soleil apparaissaient à peine sur le Tibre. Il se releva difficilement et avança en se tenant au mur. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la ville. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse de la ville. Un cheval se trouvait sur la place. Il avança jusqu'à ce dernier et lui caressa le museau.

\- … mon ami … tu vas m'aider … Si je dois mourir … Autant que je le fasse là-bas.

Il se monta difficilement sur la selle et guida le destrier dans une direction. Derrière lui, la rose fleurie se réveillait pour accueillir les premiers clients de la journée sans savoir que l'un de ces pensionnaires venait de partir par derrière.

Claudia rentra dans la chambre du templier avec de quoi changer ces pansements. Elle lâcha tous les objets au sol trouvant la fenêtre ouverte et le lit vide. Elle grogna de rage avant de s'approcher de la lucarne pour voir si l'imbécile ne se trouvait pas au pied du bâtiment. Mais même blessé, il avait réussi à sauter. Elle était sûre qu'Ezio voudrait un assassin pareil dans ces rangs. Et Adriana allait paniquer comme une folle lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il était parti.

Elle ressortit de la chambre au pas de course et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle abandonna sa robe pour prendre la tenue d'assassin. Lorsqu'elle sortit de ces appartements, sa mère la fixa intrigué.

\- Je dois trouver Ezio rapidement et prévenir Adriana. … Il Lupo a fui de sa chambre.

\- Je comprends. … Nous aurions dû insister pour qu'Adriana reste à son chevet. Il n'aurait peut-être pas paniqué au point de partir.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. … Je te confie la gestion des courtisanes pendant mon absence mère.

La vieille femme hocha la tête, voyant partir sa fille rapidement par la porte et se glisser dans les égouts de la ville.

Il fallut une trentaine de minutes pour atteindre le quartier général où Ezio organisait les différents plans d'actions contre les dernières poches des Borgia ainsi que les missions des recrus. Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur arriver, il la salua de la main, continuant son travail d'organisation.

\- _Salve_ Claudia. … Que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Il Lupo a fui la Rose Fleurie blessé. … On soupçonne qu'il l'a fait sous la panique.

Le maitre assassin releva les yeux vers sa sœur. Le gamin avait réussir à fuir ? Blessé et depuis sa chambre ?

\- Il a menacé l'une de tes courtisanes ?

\- Non. Passé par la fenêtre arrière.

\- Et il a sauté ? avec sa blessure et le fait qu'il soit malade au point de délirer ?

\- Oui. …

Claudia observa son frère. Celui-ci avait le regard très amusé. Très intéressé. À croire qu'on venait de lui offrir noël et pâque le même jour.

\- Hmmm ! … Je vais retrouver Volpe et ses voleurs pour lancer des recherches. Toi, rejoins Adriana qui est dans l'équipe de Lotto chez Bartolomeo. Préviens-la, elle devrait peut-être avoir une idée où il pourrait aller. Si l'un ou l'autre découvre où il se trouve préviendra l'autre équipe.

\- Je comprends. Je pars sur le champ. Et essaye de ne pas le tuer.

\- Un gamin blessé jusqu'à la mort, capable de fuir d'une maison par le premier étage, ainsi qu'avec toutes les capacités qu'il possède, … Je serais idiot de ne pas essayer de le prendre chez nous.

La sœur Auditore retourna dans les galeries pour gagner le temps qu'il lui fallait pour rejoindre rapidement Adriana et le reste de l'équipe. Elle maudit néanmoins le jeune romain, il aurait pu se réveiller le jour d'avant lorsque la jeune Tosi était présente, ça aurait évité qu'ils lui courent après.

Claudia arriva enfin dans la forteresse des condottieres qui semblaient fêter quelque chose. Elle vit Adriana parler, son bâton entre les mains, avec Pantasilea. Heureusement qu'elle gardait ce bâton comme arme. Elle pouvait toujours se faire passer pour une aveugle. La sœur du mentor arriva devant elle, assez essouffler.

\- Donna Claudia ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? … Lupo est réveillé ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- _Si_. Pour être réveillé, il l'est. Réveillé au point de fuir la rose Fleurie blessé. Il a disparu ce matin.

Le visage d'Adriana pâlit à la nouvelle. Elle fixa intensément Claudia, voulant que l'information soit une blague. Mais le regard de la sœur du mentor disait long. De même que son cœur et sa respiration. La jeune Tosi se redressa, attrapa son épée ainsi que ces affaires qu'elle ré-agença sur sa tenue. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se tourna vers Claudia.

\- … Je vais le retrouver.

\- Tu saurais où il aurait pu disparaitre ?

\- Il y a peut-être deux endroits. Sa maison et l'une de ces planques.

\- Commençons par là. Lotto ? nous accompagneras-tu ?

\- Hmmm ! Gabriella ! Marco ! retournez au quartier général et attendez les nouvelles. Claudia, Adriana, allons-y. le gamin était déjà assez abimé, il serait capable de se tuer seul.

Les trois disparurent dans la campagne pour rejoindre la première maison. Adriana fixa l'enceinte et se précipita dedans.

\- Lupo !? Lupo ? est-ce que tu es là ? Réponds-moi !

Pas un bruit, pas une réponse. Personne n'était venu dans la maison depuis qu'il Lupo avait été blessé et que les assassins y étaient passé pour trouver des affaires pour lui. Adriana sentit une larme couler qu'elle essuya rapidement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde espoir de le retrouver. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Il l'avait emmené dans bien des endroits lorsqu'ils voulaient fuir la maison des Tosi.

Claudia arriva de l'étage, secouant la tête. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le moindre indice sur l'endroit où pourrais se trouver Il lupo. C'était un vrai loup quand il s'agissait de disparaitre. Personne ne pourrait savoir où il pourrait se trouver.

\- L'autre endroit ? … C'est où ?

\- … Ile du Vatican. … dans un des bâtiments en face de la place saint Pierre.

Claudia baissa les épaules, déconcertée par le lieu. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit là-bas. Lotto déprima aussi mais commença déjà à partir pour la seconde cachette. Mais avant de sortir de la maison, il se tourna vers Adriana.

\- Dès qu'on le trouve, je l'attache. On est d'accord ?

\- … _nessum problema_. Acquiesça Claudia.

\- …

Adriana resta silencieuse mais imaginait très bien Lupo paniqué lorsque le maitre Lotto lui mettra la main dessus. Normal, maitre Lotto est le maitre interrogateur ainsi que pisteur de l'ordre. Alors … il y avait de quoi paniquer.

Les trois assassins se trouvaient derrière un des bâtiments en face de la place saint-pierre. Adriana n'était venue qu'une seule fois à cette planque. Ce qui était gênant était que d'autres templiers utilisaient la cachette.

Lotto monta en premier sur le toit avant que les deux autres femmes ne se hissent à leurs tours. Une personne se trouvait dans la cachette. Mais Adriana ne reconnut pas son ami. Non. Ce n'était pas il Lupo. Mais elle connaissait la personne. Elle parla alors à voix basse.

\- … Je sais qui est dans le repère. Ce n'est pas Lupo. … c'est Baltasar. Celui qui a entrainé Lupo dans les techniques des assassins en vous imitant. …

\- Je le connais. On le traque depuis un moment. Répondit Claudia.

\- Il y a une autre issue que par le toit ?

\- Non. … La porte a été scellée. Ce lieu n'est pas censé exister car il sert de zone d'interrogatoire pour les templiers. Ils y emmènent des gens de tous les horizons pour les tuer après leurs avoir soutiré des informations.

\- Pourquoi Lupo t'a emmené là ?

\- … Parce que c'était le seul endroit que mon père n'irait jamais cherché.

Les deux assassins regardèrent avec amusement la rougeur de la jeune Adriana. Celle-ci prit sa dague et sortit deux bombes fumigènes. Lotto lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir. Il dégaina sa lame cachée.

\- Lance tes bombes lorsque tu seras sûr que je puisse le tuer.

Elle hocha la tête. Claudia resta au côté de la jeune femme. L'assassin rentra par les poutres dans la pièce où se trouvait le templier. Celui-ci semblait concentré sur des documents. Il semblait chercher frénétiquement quelques choses. Des preuves ? Des notes ? Des plans ? Ça devait être assez important pour qu'il ne fasse pas attention à son environnement. Néanmoins, l'une des poutres sur lesquelles marchait Lotto craqua. Le templier releva les yeux vers le plafond, voyant l'assassin, il dégaina de sa ceinture un petit canon.

Adriana lança alors ses deux bombes, aveuglant le templier. Puis, d'un mouvement qu'il avait répété depuis des années, Lotto sauta sur le templier, le transperçant de sa lame. Mais celui-ci était encore vivant. Il frappa son adversaire et tenta une fuite, se tenant l'épaule blessé.

Claudia et Adriana dégainèrent leurs armes et se préparèrent au combat. Le templier s'arrêta, entouré par les trois assassins. Il sortit son couteau. Prêt à mourir en emportant l'un des assassins dans la tombe. Cependant, Claudia eut une idée. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les bougies. Elle attrapa sur le sol l'un des seaux d'eau qu'elle lança sur les seules lumières de la pièce. Celle-ci tomba alors dans le noir le plus total. Baltasar se mit à rire.

\- Vous savez. … Je connais cette pièce comme ma poche. Je vous trouverais assassins et je vous saignerais.

Mais, il ignorait une chose sur ces adversaires. L'un d'eux n'avait nullement besoin de ces yeux. Adriana se mit en position, écoutant les sons de la pièce. Elle reconnut la respiration de Claudia qui venait de se mettre contre un mur. Lotto était assis sur le sol à attendre. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui avec une arme. L'aveugle sauta alors sur l'adversaire surprit par l'attaque et lui coupa une partie de la carotide.

La lame du templier se dirigea vers sa tête mais Adriana l'évita. Utilisant sa vitesse, elle fit un mouvement ample pour saisir son épée et frapper le bras du templier. Le son d'un membre se faisant coupé résonna dans la pièce. Puis, elle planta son arme dans la tête de l'homme. Claudia ouvrit la porte du toit, laissant la lumière baigner dans la pièce. Devant la jeune Tosi gisait dorénavant le corps du templier. Le visage de l'homme était statufié par la surprise et cela, même dans la mort. Lotto se releva en frottant la tête de son élève.

\- … Faudra que j'apprenne ça. C'est rudement pratique.

\- Vous avez qu'à perdre la vue, tient.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie.

Les trois soufflèrent avant de retourner à leurs pensées premières. Ils étaient venus pour trouver Il Lupo. Ils avaient certes, éliminé l'un des templiers des plus tenaces et des plus dévoué à Cesare. Mais ils n'avaient toujours aucunes traces du blessé fugueur.

\- Adriana. … Il y aurait un autre endroit où il serait ? … Il te croit morte. … Il peut donc ne pas penser très clairement. Réfléchis bien. Rien ne te vient à l'esprit ?

\- …

La jeune fille baissa la tête, essayant de se remémorer tous ce qu'elle savait sur Lupo, ces habitudes, ces pensées, ces discutions. Rien ne venait. … Lotto vint la déranger dans ces réflexions.

\- Je ne sais pas. … Peut-être de la famille ?

\- Il est orphelin … Ses parents sont morts il y a des années. Et …

Adriana s'arrêta à cet instant. … Il y avait un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas pensé. C'était stupide car Lupo n'y allait jamais. Évitait la zone même. Trop de mauvais souvenirs ou de souvenirs tristes. Il n'y allait que s'il se sentait mal. Quand son cœur était trop lourd.

\- Il y a peut-être … Oui. … Il irait là-bas. Il n'y a que là-bas qu'il irait.

Les deux assassins la fixaient, attendant la réponse.

\- … dans les ruines, prêt du Colisée. Il y a la tombe de Romulus. Avant, il vivait dans l'une des maisons en ruine mais depuis que … depuis que ses parents sont morts, il n'y est retourné que de très rare fois.

\- Tu saurais où ?

\- Pas vraiment. … Il ne m'y a jamais emmené. … Il m'en a parlé une fois. il y a longtemps.

Les trois sortirent de la cache, laissant le cadavre être découvert par le prochain templier qui y rentrera. Claudia arriva prêt d'un des pigeonniers et se saisit d'un des messagers. Elle inscrivit un bref message qu'elle accrocha à la patte de l'animal. Puis, elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

\- Ezio nous rejoindra au Colisée avec de la main forte. On va ratisser les ruines. On le trouvera bien à un moment ou à un autre.

Lotto était en pleine réflexion. Puis, il se tourna vers Adriana.

\- Les parents de Lupo … Ils … sont mort comment ?

\- … Je ne sais pas vraiment. … Un jour, Lupus a parlé qu'ils étaient des vrais fils de Romulus. Mais que malheureusement, ils ont été tués par d'autres membres du culte. Il Lupo s'appelle quand même Lupus Romulus. … Un nom de la Rome Antique. Il Lupo est un surnom qui détient depuis très longtemps.

Le maitre assassin sembla réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille. Comme si il y avait une chose qui le dérangeait.

* * *

 _ **Tatadaaaannn ! Je crois que j'aime toujours laisser les gens sur des informations comme cela. C'est amusant. Sinon, je vous laisse à votre avis et votre lecture et dit à la prochaine fois.  
**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre avec notre Loup de Rome. Lui et sa très chère amie Adriana ^^.  
Traumatisons encore un peu Ezio ainsi que les assassins de Rome mais surtout faire hurler les templiers. **_

_**Je rappelle que Assassin's creed appartient à Ubisoft.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Le pacte de Romulus.**_

Ezio attendait avec quelques recrus et les voleurs l'arrivée de Claudia et son équipe. Ces derniers sortirent des égouts avec une Adriana grognant. Et au vu des dires, elle détestait passer par les égouts car l'odeur était trop pour elle.

Les trois assassins arrivèrent devant le mentor. Lotto mit alors sa main sur la tête d'Adriana, comme un père vantant les mérites de son enfant.

\- Ezio. … Tu vois que je peux être un bon professeur.

\- … ?

\- Adriana a massacré proprement le Barbier. On l'applaudit je vous prie.

La Tosi rougit alors que les autres assassins la regardaient comme si un sphinx venait de passer sur elle. Ezio regarda son camarade avant de lui offrir un sourire digne du pire des démons.

\- … Je rappelle, mon cher Lotto, que j'ai d'abord entrainé Adriana. Alors, tu n'as qu'affuté ce que je lui avais déjà appris.

\- Tu te rapportes juste le mérite que mon enseignement porte ces fruits.

Claudia soupira, regardant les deux hommes avec exaspération. Adriana se tenait les cotes à force de rire car pour le moment, il était vrai qu'Ezio lui avait appris plusieurs techniques de combats. De même que pour Lotto. Mais c'était quand même Lupo qui lui avait appris en premier.

\- Vous avez fini vous deux ?

\- Claudia, laisse. Le seul qui devrait se vanter les mérites de mes aptitudes aux combats est Lupo. C'est lui mon premier professeur.

Les deux hommes reçurent comme une pierre sur le crâne alors que Volpe et les autres personnes présentes se mirent à rire violemment à la tête des deux assassins. Le maitre des voleurs réussit à s'arrêter de s'esclaffer avant de présenter la zone de recherche.

\- On a une personne à trouver. … Adriana, tu saurais plus précisément où il serait ?

\- Je sais juste que c'est dans ces ruines. Où exactement, je l'ignore.

La recherche commença alors par équipe de deux. Adriana suivit Ezio dans les ruines, essayant de trouver l'odeur de Lupo. Elle espérait qu'il soit là. Sinon, il y avait peu d'espoir qu'elle le retrouve s'il était ailleurs.

* * *

Il était assis contre le mur des ruines. Il respirait lourdement alors que son cheval venait le solliciter. Il n'y croyait pas. Il avait décidé de venir là. Peut-être car tout à un commence et une fin. Et que chacun d'entre les deux étaient liés de façon étrange. La seule chose qui changeait, c'était de ce que l'on faisait de sa vie. Certain philosophe penserait que vivre, c'est apprendre à mourir. Que l'homme n'a rien d'autre entre ces mains.

Mais pour lui, c'était bien différent. On leur donnait la chance de naitre. À chacun de saisir sa vie comme il l'entendait. De la vivre comme il le souhaitait. De vivre pour une raison. Puis, quand la vie est terminée, accueillir la mort comme une bonne amie car elle t'emmène seulement vers la prochaine aventure.

Pour lui, sa raison de vivre, c'était Adriana. … Sans elle, sa vie c'était arrêté. Il ne faisait que continuer d'avancer sans but depuis sa disparition. Mais les souvenirs flous l'empêchaient de vouloir en finir. Une sorte d'espoir impossible était apparu dans son inconscience. Le souvenir de la voix d'Adriana qui le suppliait de se réveiller. Mais aussi, lorsqu'il fut sorti de l'eau. Il avait comme des visions d'Adriana avec les assassins qui l'avaient sauvé. Mais pour lui, c'était impossible. Adriana était morte et elle avec les assassins, ça relèverait de l'impossible. Le cheval lui lécha la joue, le coupant dans ces réflexions.

\- Berk. … Va voir ailleurs camarade. … J'ai besoin de repos.

L'animal hennit avant de sortir brouter l'herbe à l'extérieur de l'ancienne maison en ruine. Il Lupo, ou Lupus comme l'avait appelé ces parents, fixa la maison de ces derniers. Retrouvant les souvenirs des moments passés dedans. Puis, ce furent ceux qu'il avait avec Adriana qui lui revinrent. Le fait qu'elle soit maladroite. Qu'elle rit, pleurs, sourit vers lui et uniquement pour lui. Son obstination à lui apprendre à jouer d'un instrument de musique qui finissait en fuite car le père Tosi débarquait dans la chambre. Il ne saurait dire si ce qu'il avait fait en tant que templier était bien pour juger son âme. Mais ce qu'il avait vécu avec Adriana valait tous les trésors du monde et toutes les punitions qu'il pourrait recevoir en enfer. Oui, il l'aimait. Oui, il aurait tué pour elle.

\- _Il y a un cheval abandonné ici !_

\- _C'est celui qui était devant la rose Fleurie._

Lupo se raidit en entendant les voix. Les assassins l'avaient retrouvé ? Si c'était les assassins qui l'avaient soigné. Il se tint au mur et avança jusqu'à un passage dans la crypte en dessous de la colline. Il se glissa dedans, souffrant mais retenant ces grognements. Il s'appuya contre le mur, sentant qu'une de ces plaies c'était rouverte. Il marcha. Continua d'avancer. Mais des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de sa position. Deux personnes arrivaient dans sa direction.

Il tenta de se cacher dans l'ombre, se planquant contre le mur. Il vit alors devant lui Ezio et l'une de ces novices. Le maitre se tourna vers son élève qui semblait tendre l'oreille ou renifler l'air. Lupo eut comme un sursaut de surprise car la position de la jeune fille lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Mais c'était impossible. Cependant, la personne fit une volteface dans sa direction comme si elle l'avait entendu.

\- Lupus !

La voix … C'était celle d'Adriana. Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant la personne lui sauter dessus, l'enlaçant. Malheureusement, le poids de la personne le força à s'assoir tellement ses plaies lui faisait mal. Mais lorsqu'il fixa le visage à la lumière des lanternes de la novice, il n'en fut que plus surprit.

\- Adriana ? … C'est … C'est … C'est vraiment toi ? balbutia-t-il alors que les larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

Celle-ci se contenta de l'embrasser sous le regard plus qu'amusé du maitre Ezio. Lupo vira au rouge, sentant la paire de lèvre contre les siennes. Adriana … Adriana était vivante … Vivante et l'embrassait. Celle-ci s'accrocha ensuite à son cou pour pleurer contre son épaule. Un peu perdu, le jeune homme passa avec hésitation ses bras autours du corps de la jeune fille. … il en reconnut les formes. La même odeur. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était bien elle. Alors, il la serra encore plus, ne voulant plus la perdre encore une fois.

Ezio fixa le passage dans lequel était Lupo. C'était une pièce qui semblait être une cache. Il fixa le mur au-dessus du templier, reconnaissant un immense loup qui représentait Rome. Mais la chose la plus surprenante fut l'aigle au-dessus ainsi qu'un emblème familier. Il approcha sa lanterne et frotta la poussière présente. Lupus le fixa avant de dire comme se souvenant d'une parole qu'il avait entendu il y a bien longtemps.

\- _Enfants des loups, frères des aigles. Nous sommes l'ombre du monde. Nous sommes les gardiens des hommes._

Ezio se tourna vers le garçon qui baissa la tête, se mettant dans un mutisme profond. C'était sorti tout seul. Le mentor se demanda si en réalité, l'un des ancêtres d'Il Lupo n'était en réalité l'un des membres des assassins sous l'empire Romain car cette phrase lui rappelait étrangement une partie du credo des assassins.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent le reste de l'équipe de recherche. Par réflexe, Lupo bougea Adriana derrière lui pour se mettre en protection. Cependant, ça ne fit ni chaud ni froid au maitre Lotto qui s'avança en craquant ces doigts entre ces mains.

\- J'ai deux trois choses à te faire savoir, gamin.

D'un mouvement sec, il colla un coup sur le coin du crane d'Il Lupo qui ne comprit réellement pas ce qui était en train de se passer en face de lui. Il devait être mort ou hallucinait gravement.

\- Je ne repasserais pas ma journée à te courir après et je pense qu'Adriana non plus. Ni aller te chercher dans l'eau geler. Alors, tu es sage et tu nous suis sans faire d'Histoire. Sinon, je te ligote à mon cheval que je lance au triple galop.

\- Lotto. Je crois qu'il a compris. S'exaspéra Claudia.

Le templier vit alors à sa plus grande surprise se faire aider à se relever par les novices et les assassins. Il se tourna vers Adriana qui lui souriait avant d'ouvrir la marche. Il s'arrêta, comme bloqué. Il regarda à nouveau son amie avant de la saisir par les épaules et la tourner vers lui. La jeune fille cligna des yeux en le fixant. Le fixant …

\- Adriana … Tu vois ?

\- … Ser Ezio m'a offert cette chance ainsi que celle de sortir du carcan de mon père.

\- C'est … c'est.

Tout le monde le fixa. Certain penchait même pour une réaction négative. Il perdait son rôle d'œil pour la jeune femme. Mais, la réaction fut tout autre. Il posa alors ces lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille avec ferveur et joie. Il l'attrapa et la lança en l'air malgré ces blessures tellement il était en joie.

\- Tu es libre ! Tu n'es plus prisonnière !

Malheureusement, les blessures ça s'oublient quelques minutes, mais elles se chargent à leur bon souvenir. Lupo s'effondra au sol, se tenant le flanc de douleur. Ezio se mit à rire alors que la jeune Adriana paniquait. Le mentor se baissa vers Il lupo et l'aida à se stabiliser sur ces jambes, le soutenant en parti. Celui-ci le fixa avec un regard reconnaissant.

\- … Je sais que venant de moi, ça n'a aucune valeur à vos yeux. Mais merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Adriana. …

\- J'aurais une proposition à te faire lorsque tu seras en meilleur santé.

\- … Vous … Vous n'allez pas me tuer comme les autres ?

\- Ça ferait pleurer la petiote.

\- La petiote te dit …

Claudia posa sa main sur la bouche d'Adriana avant que celle-ci ne ressorte une de ces nombreuses leçons de vulgarité que lui avait offertes Bartolomeo. Lupo regarda son amie avec de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers le reste des personnes présentes.

\- Vous lui avez fait quoi pour qu'elle devienne vulgaire ? moi, j'essayais de me retenir mais là.

\- On est désolé. Commença Marco.

\- … On l'a laissé une semaine chez le maitre des condottieres Bartolomeo d'Alviano. Ça a fini ainsi. Même nous on a été surprit.

\- Au fait, tu sembles doué pour les lettres, j'aurais besoin peut être de tes services pour un de mes novices. Commenta Lotto. Il a dû mal à se déclarer et il en devient dangereux pour lui-même dans ces missions.

Le romain passa par beaucoup de couleur virant sur le rouge alors qu'il fixait Adriana qui était tout aussi rouge. Elle baissa la tête, se grattant la joue de gêne.

\- … On est allé chez toi … Je ne sais pas encore très bien lire les mots. J'ai laissé ma lettre être lue par Claudia qui la dite à haute voix. Maitre Lotto l'a entendu. … Et l'a répété au mentor Ezio.

\- …

Un des voleurs passa sa main devant le regard du jeune homme. Celui-ci était catatonique et rouge en fixant Adriana. Dans cette lettre, il avait juste avoué qu'il l'aimait mais rien de grave. Non, rien de bien important. On lui amena un cheval sur lequel on le monta. Adriana monta juste derrière lui, lui attrapant avec douceur le torse et collant sa tête avec attention sur le dos. Elle murmura alors à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus mais Lupo rougit de plus bel. Il attrapa sa capuche et la baissa un maximum sur son visage pour cacher celui-ci qui devait luire à force qu'il rougisse. Par contre, pour l'œil aguerrit du maitre des assassins, il sourit tel un chat ayant attrapé la souris.

\- Direction le quartier général. On doit préparer le retour de Cesare. …

\- Oui mentor. Répondirent tous les assassins même Adriana.

\- … Tu es devenue un assassin ?

\- Si je dois quitter mon père, autant que je l'emmerde jusqu'au bout tu ne penses pas ?

\- … Ser Ezio Auditore ?

\- Si Il Lupo ?

\- Si Adriana est chez les assassins, je n'ai plus aucune raison d'être chez les templiers. Je demande de tourner à la neutralité.

\- … Tu veux quitter le conflit c'est ça ?

\- Je refuse de me battre contre Adriana. … Et puis, je suis rentré chez les templiers pour être proche d'elle. Alors qu'elle soit chez les assassins, il serait logique que je quitte aussi.

\- Dommage, je t'aurais bien pris parmi les apprentis.

Lupo fixa le mentor un peu perdu avant de fixer la sœur du mentor, demandant silencieusement si l'homme n'avait pas loupé une marche dans l'escalier de l'intelligence. Celle-ci secoua la tête, faisant comprendre que l'homme était sérieux.

\- Je dirais bien j'accepte mais je ne pense pas que les assassins acceptent un ancien templier dans leurs rangs.

\- Fiora l'a fait avant toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tenté de te tuer. Elle savait qu'elle avait été repérée par Baltasar. Alors elle a pensé que tu avais été envoyé pour la tuer.

\- … Donc … Je peux rester auprès d'Adriana ?

\- Si. Je n'en vois aucun problème à part peut-être l'avis du médecin pour les prochains jours. Comme dirait Claudia quand je suis blessé. Au lit ou sinon, on te ligotera à ton matelas.

* * *

Machiavel fixant les trois quatre assassins qui venaient de rentrer dans le quartier général. L'ambiance semblait sur la rigolade. Au vu des expressions plus qu'hilare des novices, une chose venait de se passer. L'assassin vit alors descendre aider de Claudia, le templier. Enfin, ce qui était un ancien templier. Celui-ci avait un sourire sadique inscrit sur les lèvres, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose. Adriana descendait les marches, se tenant contre le mur tellement elle riait.

Machiavel s'approcha de Claudia pour connaitre la raison de l'hilarité mais il remarqua que cette dernière avait un rictus collé sur les lèvres. Elle était elle aussi sur le point de rire.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- … Le maitre Ezio et le maitre Lotto ont décidé de prendre leurs bains annuels. Répondit le plus sérieusement Lupo avec un air de défi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lupo a juste frappé la croupe de leurs chevaux, les expédiant dans l'eau. C'est juste ça. Répondit Volpe tout aussi amusé. Une histoire de fierté. Il n'apprécie guère les commentaires sur ces compétences et celles qu'il enseigne, n'est-ce pas, Lupus.

\- Tout à fait Volpe. Tout à fait.

\- Aie ! … Le loup et le renard alliés. On va avoir des dégâts. Grogna Marco avec amusement.

Machiavel vit par la suite descendre ces deux confrères trempés de la tête au pied et dégageant l'odeur du Tibre sans aucun doute. Ils avaient vraiment fini dedans. Lupo fut installé dans l'une des pièces et ce dernier s'écroula de sommeil. Les maitres fixèrent l'action avant de se tourner vers Adriana qui le connaissait le mieux.

\- Il s'est endormi … ça veut dire qu'il a confiance dans le lieu. Ne me demandez pas. Il ne s'endort pas partout. Une histoire d'instinct propre à lui. Sinon … J'ai encore une chose à faire.

\- Si. … le marchand de corps Tosi. Maitre des esclaves et autres particularités qui le définissent. Tu veux toujours ?

\- Si. Et lupus m'aidera. J'en suis sûre. Il ronge depuis trop longtemps sa laisse. Autant lâcher le loup.

* * *

 ** _Bon ^^. ça, c'est fait. Et notre Lupus est entre de bonne main. enfin pour l'instant._**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir la compagnie ^^. J'ai été efficace dernièrement malgré que ça fasse longtemps que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre avec notre Petit Lupo et sa jolie Adriana.**_

 _ **Notre assassin romain avait été laissé dans un repère d'assassin. Autant rire un peu pour la suite ^^.**_

 _ **Allez, Assassin's creed appartient à Ubisoft ! Je vous laisse généreusement mon histoire à lire et à commenter. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Les loups et les aigles.**_

Lupo se réveilla en entendant les discutions dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se releva difficilement. Il devait bouger. Il détestait tout bonnement rester en place. Surtout qu'il se trouvait dans le repère des assassins de Rome alors qu'il était templier. Enfin, un ancien templier. Il tituba jusqu'au mur pour s'y appuyer. En passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, il vit plusieurs novices ainsi qu'Adriana. Devant eux se tenaient le maitre Lotto. Celui-ci le nota du regard avant de retourner son attention vers les novices.

\- Bien, vous savez tous ce que vous devez faire.

\- Oui maitre !

\- Alors déguerpissez de ma vue. J'ai un autre travail qui m'attend.

La troupe remonta rapidement les marches. Lupo fixa Adriana disparaitre en haut des marches. Elle était une novice maintenant. Une élève des assassins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout ? au lit.

\- … je n'aime ne pas trop rester en place.

Lotto lui offrit alors un sourire digne du plus grand des tortureurs sadiques. Lupo ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le regard qui lui était lancé l'inquiétait plus que la mort elle-même.

\- Tu n'aimes pas rester en place … Soit ! j'ai du boulot pour toi alors.

Il savait pas comment, mais il en venait à regretter de ne pas être resté coucher. Comment pouvait-on transformer un travail de paperasse en torture ?

\- T'as fait une faute là.

Il fusilla du regard la plume du maitre assassin qui venait d'apparaitre dans son champ de vision sur le parchemin. Il aurait bien fait un commentaire mais le seul son qu'il réussissait à sortir fut.

\- … ggrmnble.

\- Très mature gamin. Tu voulais une occupation, je te fournis une occupation.

\- … Je ne trouve pas que faire tous les relevés des assassins soit une occupation saine. … Je sens que je vais devenir barge.

Lotto brandit ses mains vers le ciel, comme pour le remercier. Lupo se demandait si l'homme n'avait pas tapé trop fort sa tête contre un mur. Ou peut-être abusé d'un vieux vin un peu trop. Ou, plus probablement la sénilité. Ou bien, les trois à la fois.

\- Enfin quelqu'un d'accord avec moi. … En réalité, tous cela, ça devrait être le grand mentor qui devrait s'en charger. Malheureusement, … il est feignant et on ne va pas demander à chaque fois à sa sœur de le ligoter à une chaise pour qu'il fasse son travail. Donc, à tour de rôle, entre les maitres assassins, on se fait le boulot. Cependant, les autres sont en missions dans toutes l'Europe et je suis le seul qui s'en charge depuis un mois maintenant.

\- Torture organisée.

\- Bonne définition.

Lupo était un peu mal à l'aise car il avait quand même éliminé de nombreuses personnes dont des assassins et le maitre Lotto semblait l'ignorer. Il poussa un soupir long, continuant le travail d'organisation des papiers. Le maitre assassin releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ton vrai prénom, c'est Lupus Romulus c'est ça ?

\- … Adriana aurait pu éviter de le dire. J'aime pas trop mon prénom et mon nom. C'est un rappel de ce que j'ai perdu.

\- Oui, mais il Lupo est mort je te fais savoir. Tout Rome le croit ainsi que le Vatican et les templiers.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe. Arrg.

IL y eut un nouveau moment de silence entre les deux. Lupo posa le nouveau tas organiser en face de lui lorsque Lotto recommença à parler.

\- C'est un nom assez intéressant quand on y pense.

\- Tradition familiale. … Mon père s'appelait bien Julius Remus Romulus. Mais il se faisait connaitre sous le nom de Julius Cladio.

Lotto échappa sa plume avant de fixer Lupo avec de grands yeux. C'était comme si la voute céleste que portait Atlas le titan venait de s'écraser sur sa tête. Lupo releva les yeux, fixant l'homme avec inquiétude. Mais vu le manque de réaction, il agita sa main devant le regard de l'homme. Pas de réaction. À cet instant, Ezio arriva. Il fixa un instant Lupo avant de se tourner vers son camarade.

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- … Je ne sais pas. … il ne bouge plus.

Le mentor s'approcha du maitre assassin avant de le secouer légèrement. Celui-ci releva le regard vers lui, comme constatant sa présence.

\- E … E … Ezio …. Commença à bégayer l'assassin. … Il faut que je vois Machiavel. Ezio, tu fais ta paperasse et surtout, garde un œil très attentif sur Lupus. Qu'il reste bien sage.

\- Hein ? dirent les deux hommes en voyant le troisième partir en courant par la porte.

Ezio ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. À l'instant d'avant, Lotto semblait catatonique, maintenant, c'était noël avant l'heure afficher sur son visage. L'assassin disparut par la porte. Ezio haussa les épaules, commençant à partir par la porte. Mais une dague se ficha juste entre ses doigts. Il tourna son regard pour voir Lupo avec une seconde dague dans la main et un tas de papier dans l'autre.

\- Faite votre paperasse ! j'ai besoin de me reposer.

\- Il …

\- Maintenant ou je jure que je fais de votre vie un enfer au point qu'à côté de moi, Cesare sera un chérubin.

Le mentor esquissa un sourire avant d'avancer vers le bureau, acceptant de faire les papiers. Aussi et surtout, le gamin avait une arbalète à porter de main, des bombes et des dagues à profusions. Et les prouesses de lancer de Lupo n'étaient inconnues pour personne. Donc, on évite d'aller à l'encontre de sa demande. De plus, Ezio remarqua bien que Lupo semblait épuisé. Il était sûr que le jeune Romain avait dû surestimer ses forces. Lotto n'avait pas tort, mieux vaut le surveiller.

Et pour confirmer ses pensées, une dizaine de minute plus tard, il entendit comme si quelqu'un venait de s'effondrer de fatigue sur un tas de feuille. En levant légèrement les yeux, il vit bien le jeune Romain assoupi sur les papiers du bureau. C'était étrange de savoir qu'un adolescent comme lui était parvenu à devenir ce qu'il est à présent. Surtout avec la vie qu'il avait eue. Comme quoi, la connaissance d'Adriana dans son enfance lui avait apporté plus qu'un simple rayon de soleil.

Le mentor soupira avant de se relever et d'attraper sous son bras le garçon pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa couche. Autant dormir dans un lit confortable. Puis, il retourna à ce démon qu'est la paperasse.

Après de longues heures de travail, plusieurs personnes descendirent les escaliers. Machiavel était présent ainsi que Lotto et Adriana avec les novices. Ces derniers semblaient avoir une chose amusante qui s'est passé car chacun riait. Lotto fixa alors Ezio du regard, demandant silencieusement où se trouvait Lupo.

\- Retourné se coucher.

\- Bien. Les Novices, sortez de la pièce. Nous avons à discuter entre nous.

Marco tira les autres vers la sortie alors que Gabriella et Adriana se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'occupait Lupo pour s'occuper des blessures ainsi que se reposer. Lorsqu'il ne resta que Lotto, Ezio et Machiavel dans la pièce, les maitres purent discuter.

\- Ezio. Tu te souviens que les assassins ont eu une place dans Rome depuis de longues années. Mais qu'avec l'avènement des Borgia, ils ont été chassés et tués.

\- Machiavel et Oncle Mario m'en avaient parlé.

\- J'ai été l'un des assassins présents sur Rome depuis maintenant 25 ans. J'ai donc connu les assassins ayant vécu ici. Machiavel peut en être témoin car il en a croisé certain.

\- Si.

\- Lupus Romulus, le gamin, me rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu comme un choc à la nouvelle que j'ai appris.

Ezio pencha la tête en avant, attendant que son camarade daigne enfin expliquer.

\- J'avais un ami assassin qui fut tué par les fanatiques. Il s'occupait essentiellement des anciens temples assassins avec son clan. Ils en étaient les gardiens. Je pense que tu as dû entendre parler de Cladio.

\- Si. Une ou deux fois de la part de mon oncle ainsi que je l'ai lu dans le journal de mon père. Il se trouvait être un assassin compétent et discret ayant caché des artefacts pour l'ordre des assassins.

\- Son nom complet était Julius Remus Romulus. Alias Julius Cladio.

\- Romulus … Comme … ?

\- Oui. Le gamin doit être son fils. Les templiers avaient en leur rang un descendant d'assassin sans le savoir. Heureusement pour lui et pour nous.

\- Donc, le gamin est fils d'assassin ? il le sait ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Par contre, il devrait connaitre le lieu où son père a caché les secrets des assassins. Ou, tout du moins, avoir une vague idée où ?

Ezio hocha la tête. Cependant, il vit du coin de l'œil la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Gabriella et Adriana avaient dû faire exprès. Elles sont incorrigibles. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une nouvelle grave mais plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Donc, il n'y avait pas de soucis pour la suite.

* * *

 _ **Je sais, le chapitre est court mais le suivant est presque terminé alors, patience ^^. Bonne soirée à tous.  
**_


End file.
